


You don't want to forget [FR]

by Haze_Cos



Series: You Don't Work To Forget [FR] [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friend Wooyu, M/M, Small apparition Yanan and Hui, Strangers to Lovers, Yuki - Freeform, not Hogwarts AU!, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos
Summary: Hyunggu menait une vie tout sauf simple, mais heureuse. En tant que sorcier vivant dans le monde non-magique, il avait su s'organiser pour réussir à mener à la fois son train de vie humain et ses activités magiques.Elle était tout sauf simple mais cela lui convenait.Jusqu'au jour où il s'est fait surprendre par un non-pratiquant.Et que son sort d'oubli n'a pas fonctionné.ARTS durant la lecture ! :)[Je ne sais vraiment pas écrire un résumé, mais svp, donnez lui un essai ! :)]
Relationships: Adachi Yuto & Jung Wooseok, Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Series: You Don't Work To Forget [FR] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053518
Kudos: 1





	You don't want to forget [FR]

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You don't want to forget [ENG]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035945) by [Haze_Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos)



> Bonjour !! Merci d'avoir cliqué !  
> Cette idée de OS (on pourrait presque appelé ça une fic vu le nombre de pages...) m'est venu lors du dernier Inktober avec les dessins que j'ai créé autour d'un même univers.  
> J'espère que ça te plaira !
> 
> Avant de commencer, lis ceci s'il te plait !! :)
> 
> \- Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une Hogwarts AU ! Il y a des références à Harry Potter (des sorts, des petits éléments), mais c'est tout.  
> \- Les dessins ont été réalisés par moi, merci de ne pas les prendre pour les poster ailleurs et de ne pas retirer ma signature. Le plagiat est puni par la loi.  
> \- À la base il devait y avoir un Art de plus, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour poster (déjà 5 mois...), il sera ajouté après lorsque je l'aurais fini ! (c'est pour ça aussi que vous verrez des différences dans le style de dessin...)  
> \- Je n'ai pas de beta lecteur, désolé s'il y a des fautes, n'hésite pas à me corriger en commentaire :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !!
> 
> [EDIT 29/12/20]  
> L'art a enfin été rajouté ! Merci d'avoir patienté ! :)  
> J'ai également rajouté des arts bonus dans les notes de fins !

Une voiture klaxonna alors que le jeune homme qui venait de manquer de se faire écraser s’excusa rapidement. Hyunggu soupira, ça lui apprendra à être trop pressé de traverser. Il lissa sa chemise blanche, réajusta son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et se remit en route.  
Il longea plusieurs rues, prenant les chemins de traverses pour aller plus vite et rencontrer un minimum de personne. Bien qu’il soit plutôt tôt, les passants avaient tendance à le fixer trop intensément à son goût.

Hyunggu ne se considérait pas comme un marginal. Il était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans tout à fait dans la moyenne, ayant des amis et travaillant, comme tout le monde. Il agissait comme ce que les gens considéraient être les moeurs sociales et ne s’habillait pas vraiment de manière extravagante non plus.  
Il jeta un oeil à lui-même, se demandant si ce qui dérangeait les gens était la combinaison d’une chemise blanche bien trop large pour lui et d’un pantalon bien trop serré de l’avis de ses amis.

Il redressa la tête en arrivant à l’entrée d’un parc se trouvant à l’est de la ville. Passant le portail, il se re-concentra, essayant de détecter des pulsations dans l’air ou encore des frémissements inhabituels dans les feuilles des arbres.

Bien que Hyunggu ne se considère pas comme un marginal, il n’était pas tout à fait comme la population moyenne de Séoul. Le jeune homme était ce que les gens appelaient communément un sorcier.

Il était, comme d’autres personnes à travers le monde, une passerelle entre le monde humain et le monde secret de la magie. Il avait été élevé tout à fait normalement, avec ce qu’il s’amusait à appeler, « un bonus de la nature ». Hyunggu avait suivi des cours pour utiliser son potentiel et il travaillait maintenant en tant qu’intervenant pour le conseil de la magie mondiale, dans la branche coréenne.

« Tant de mots pour si peu de reconnaissance, murmura Hyunggu pour lui-même ».

Hyunggu remonta le courant d’énergie qu’il ressentait pour s’enfoncer dans les tréfonds du parc. Il passa plusieurs buissons avant de trouver ce qu’il cherchait.  
Il regarda la faible ondulation dans l’air autour de la petite brèche.

La magie pouvait être dure à contenir et le principe de dimension était complexe. Il arrivait que les mondes s’entrechoquent et créaient des brèches accidentelles et non contenues. Son travail était principalement de rechercher ses brèches et de les fermer avant qu’elles créent des problèmes.

Le jeune homme s’agenouilla devant la brèche, prenant soin de s’abriter derrière un buisson. Il ouvrit son sac et en sorti un vieux livre abîmé et un petit sachet de poudre. Analysant d’un simple coup d’oeil la brèche, il ouvrit le grimoire à une page précise, affichant divers dessins de pentacle et des écritures latines. Empoignant avec précaution le sachet désormais ouvert, Hyunggu s’affaira à reproduire un des dessins en souriant. Il avait de la chance qu’il soit tôt et qu’il l’ait trouvé rapidement. Un travail vite fait et bien fait avant de retrouver le confort de sa boutique.

Il déposa le sachet à ses côtés avant de se redresser et de tendre les mains devant lui, paume vers le haut. Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration pour calmer son esprit et ferma les yeux, commençant à réciter une incantation qu’il connaissait désormais par coeur. À mesure qu’il avançait dans sa récitation, une légère aura violette s’échappa de son corps alors que le dessin d’un oeil ouvert se tatouait sur son front dans des teintes dorées. Hyunggu prit une inspiration avant d’entamer la deuxième partie de l’incantation, laissant l’énergie se diriger vers ses mains. Le même oeil se dessina dans les airs devant lui avant de se fermer doucement, annonçant la fermeture de la brèche.

Puis Hyunggu relâcha tout. L’oeil sur son front et l’aura disparurent également, lui permettant de se féliciter d’un travail efficace. Il rassembla ses affaires dans son sac, mais se figea lorsqu’il entendit un hoquet derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna précipitamment pour trouver un humain pétrifié à trois mètres de lui, le fixant avec un regard choqué. Hyunggu n’eut le temps que de remarquer la beauté frappante du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne fasse un pas en arrière, réveillant le sorcier de sa stupeur.

Hyunggu se leva précipitamment et s’élança vers l’homme d’une manière si fluide qu’elle pouvait paraître non-humaine. Posant son pied d’appui à peine un mètre du pauvre garçon, il commença à murmurer son incantation d’oubli.

Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts puisque c’était l’une des incantations qu’ils apprenaient en tout premier. Elle était simple et efficace, permettant d’effacer des souvenirs frais d’une mémoire humaine. Cela servait souvent à couvrir les petites bêtises qui se frayaient un chemin dans leur vie.

Hyunggu tandis la main face à lui et souffla doucement sur le plat de sa main, en direction de l’autre homme. Hyunggu le regarda dans les yeux, prenant note de son regard tétanisé et de ses beaux yeux chocolat.

Un simple souffle se transforma en vent bien plus fort, faisant s’envoler les cheveux du garçon, alors que des éclats de poudre brillante et des pétales de fleur de thym suivaient le vent.

Hyunggu se recula un peu, prêt à donner une nouvelle version de ce que l’homme avait vu, pour altérer sa mémoire, pendant le temps de latence où le sort agissait.  
Cependant, il ne rencontra pas le regard vitreux habituel. Le jeune homme recula d’un pas, toujours clairement effrayé.  
Hyunggu fronça les sourcils, essayant de rapidement analyser ce qu’il se passait alors que le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, balbutiant d’une voix grave.

« E-Est-ce que tu viens de me jeter un sort ? »

Hyunggu sursauta, surpris.

Merde.

Dans un élan, il attrapa la main du jeune homme pour qu’il ne s’éloigne pas plus avant de retenter l’incantation. Cependant, il se retrouva face au même résultat que précédemment. Déglutissant, Hyunggu attrapa le bras du jeune homme plus fermement avant de l’entraîner plus loin dans le parc, à l’abri des possibles regards curieux. L’homme sembla se reprendre au mouvement et commença à essayer de faire lâcher prise au sorcier. Hyunggu tenu bon, mais se figea lorsqu’il entendit l’homme prendre une inspiration. Il se retourna précipitamment, et posa sa main sur la bouche du garçon pour l’empêcher de crier. Il murmura une incantation de silence, mais face aux bruits toujours présents que l’autre essayait de sortir à travers sa main, il passa aux anciennes méthodes.

« Écoute-moi bien, si tu me suis bien gentiment, je ne te ferrais rien. Je veux juste te parler. Alors tu te tiens tranquille, tu ne cries pas, et je serais gentil. Ok ? »

L’autre homme acquiesce brièvement et Hyunggu retira sa main avec précaution. Voyant qu’il ne se passait rien, il reprit son chemin, toujours en entrainant le garçon.

« O-Ok. Mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, sache que j’ai fait plusieurs années de judo. »

Hyunggu se retint de pouffer à la tentative de menace peu assurée du garçon plus grand que lui. Il lança un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule avant de s’arrêter dans un endroit assez isolé et de lui lâcher le bras. Il posa son sac à ses pieds avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Comment tu t’appelles ?  
\- Hm… Yuto.  
\- D’accord. Alors, Yuto, comment se fait-il que mes sorts de base ne fonctionnent pas sur toi ? »

Hyunggu commença à lui tourner autour, l’observant à la recherche d’un quelconque bijou magique ou d’une inscription étrange. Il vit le garçon se tendre sous son regard, alors que le sorcier retournait en face de lui, dubitatif.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez… Vous avez vraiment essayé de me jeter un sort ? Vous êtes quoi? Un magicien ?  
\- Sorcier serait un terme un peu plus juste, mordit Hyunggu avant de soupirer. Écoute, je n’ai rien contre toi, mais tu n’étais pas sensé assister à ça. C’est interdit. Je pourrais avoir de gros problème avec le conseil, et toi, tu pourrais te retrouver en danger situ ébruites quoi que ce soit. C’est pour ça que lorsque ce genre d’accident arrive, on vous fait oublier. Cependant, mon sort ne fonctionne pas et tu te souviens.  
\- Si c’est ça le problème, je promets de ne rien dire, dit précipitamment Yuto. »

Face au regard peu confiant du plus petit, il s’empressa d’ajouter.

« Vraiment. De toute façon, je n’y gagnerai rien, on me prendrait pour un fou… Écoute, je dois vraiment y aller, je vais être en retard en cours, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre.   
\- Bon, très bien, tu peux y aller, dit prudemment Hyunggu. Cependant, en sortant de cours, tu vas venir à cette adresse, car on doit vraiment discuter de ce problème. »

Yuto tenta de refuser, ne voulant pas revoir l’inconnu, mais Hyunggu lui enfonça un papier dans la main. Le plus petit en profita pour tirer sur son bras, le faisant se pencher en avant. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Hyunggu mit autant de sérieux qu’il pouvait dans sa voix.

« Je m’appelle Kino, et crois moi, tu as intérêt à venir après tes cours. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je le saurai. Si tu ne viens pas, je finirai par te retrouver, et je ferais de ta vie un enfer. »

Il vit Yuto déglutit alors qu’un léger rougissement s’étalait sur ses joues. Hyunggu lui lâcha la main, regardant Yuto détaler aussi vite qu’il le pouvait.

Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que ce n’était pas commun, pensa Hyunggu en se massant la tempe. Dans quel merdier s’était-il encore mis.

Yuto tapa le sprint de sa vie en direction de l’université, remerciant silencieusement sa carrure athlétique et son endurance pour lui assurer un minimum de retard. Il entra discrètement dans l’amphithéâtre alors que le professeur commençait son cours. Yuto balaya rapidement la salle du regard avant de repérer son grand ami, Wooseok, à côté duquel il partit s’asseoir. Il murmura une salutation alors que Wooseok lui laissait un regard curieux.

« Salut bro. Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? T’es jamais en retard d’habitude.  
\- Oh hm. Rien de bien grave, je ne trouvais plus les clés de mon appartement et le parc était fermé, donc j’ai dû contourner.  
\- Oh, c’est bizarre, il était ouvert pourtant hier.  
\- Ils doivent sûrement entretenir, ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Le plus grand fredonna, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux mi-long derrière son oreille. Yuto essaya de rester calme, mais il voyait très bien au regard de son ami, qu’il ne le croyait pas trop.

Sa journée passa tranquillement, faisant monter petit à petit son angoisse de finir les cours. Il devait se rendre chez un inconnu, qui avait l’air vraiment hors norme et ils allaient se retrouver seuls. Tout pourrait mal tourner et il n’avait vraiment pas envie de mourir à 22 ans.

C’est l’estomac noué qu’il sortit de son dernier cours, disant au revoir à Wooseok à la sortie de l’université. Le jeune homme sortit le papier avec l’adresse, mais il ne reconnaissait pas la rue. Après une rapide recherche sur une application et un itinéraire tout tracé affiché sur son téléphone, il se mit en route. À mesure qu’il avançait, la panique le gagnait. Il ne connaissait pas du tout les quartiers dans lesquels il passait. Bien que l’adresse n’était qu’à quinze minutes à pied de l’université, cela ne le rassurait pas en cas d’urgence.

Il s’arrêta devant la façade d’une petite maison mitoyenne, de plein pied, imbriquée entre deux maisons à étage, lui donnant l’impression d’être minuscule. Yuto passa le portillon, qui donnait sur un petit jardin avec une courte allée. Celui-ci était très bien entretenu et rempli de fleur.

Bon, au moins il n’avait pas l’impression d’aller dans un endroit abandonné.

Yuto s’arrêta devant la porte et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Un joli carillon se fit entendre alors qu’une voix étouffée annonçait qu’elle arrivait. Il entendit les loquets de la porte se déverrouiller, révélant un visage élégant qui lui semblait déjà familier.

Kino lui fit un sourire, semblant ravi de le voir, puis le laissa entrer. Yuto pénétra dans la maison, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s’attendre. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de trouver une entrée de maison tout à fait normale.

« Suis-moi. »

Kino le guida dans un couloir, alors qu’ils passaient devant plusieurs pièces toutes aussi normales.

« Sans vouloir te vexer. Je ne pensais pas qu’une maison de sorcier ressemblerait à ça. »

Kino se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec de grands yeux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté dans une demande silencieuse. Yuto détourna le regard, ne sachant pas quoi penser face aux gestes mignon de quelqu’un qui voulait sûrement lui régler son compte.

« Je pensais qu’il y aurait un balai, une chouette, des bocaux étranges… ce genre de choses. »

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit rire sincère à sa déclaration.

« Toi, tu as trop regardé _Harry Potter_. Tu sais, je vis comme un humain et j’ai des amis humains, il faut bien que je puisse les inviter chez moi. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai un balai, un chat et des bocaux étranges plus loin. »

Yuto fredonna, continuant à le suivre.  
Kino déverrouilla une porte au fond du couloir, qui déboucha sur un second salon, bien plus vivants que les précédentes pièces.  
La pièce avait un aspect très chaleureux. Il y avait un canapé rempli de coussin et plusieurs poufs, articulés autour d’une table basse. Au fond, il y avait une plus grande table, où étaient étalés divers papier avec quelques ustensiles étranges. Un des murs était rempli de livres de toutes sortes, avec une échelle pour y accéder.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus Yuto était l’amas important de verdure se trouvant dans la pièce. Il y avait des plantes dans les autres pièces qu’il avait aperçues, mais celle-ci en débordait dans tous les coins.

Il avança un peu dans la pièce, remarquant une porte fermée sur sa gauche, avant de se diriger vers le mur du fond, où se trouvait une fenêtre avec un rebord intérieur aménagé en banquette et une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une cours intérieure.

Yuto ne savait pas quelle tête il faisait à ce moment-là, mais il vit Kino sourire à sa réaction.

« Installe-toi sur le canapé. »

Puis il partit, laissant Yuto seul dans cette grande pièce.  
Le jeune homme fit ce qu’il dit, ne voulant toucher à rien de peur de s’attirer les foudres du sorcier. Il continua d’observer la pièce, à la recherche d’éléments magiques lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe. Lorsqu’il baissa les yeux, il rencontra un chat élégant, aux poils longs de diverses nuances de brun.

« Salut toi, dit-il en commençant à le caresser. »

Le chat se laissa faire, cherchant le contact. Yuto passa ses mains dans ses longs poils, écoutant les joyeux ronronnements du félin. Son attention fut alors attrapée par les deux tasses et la théière qui venaient d’être posé sur la table en face de lui. Kino se laissa tomber sur un pouf devant, croisant les jambes sous lui.

« Je vois que tu as rencontré Shiru.  
\- Oui… C’est un beau chat.  
\- Effectivement, mais fait attention, il pourrait te détruire les mains, sourit-il. »

Yuto sursauta en s’éloignant du chat alors que Kino éclata d’un rire cristallin. Shiru, peu content de l’arrêt des caresses, se précipita sur les jambes du sorcier pour se pelotonner.

« Je rigole, c’est un chat tout à fait normal, mais il lui arrive quand même de mordre. »

Le plus grand lâcha un souffle qu’il ne pensait pas retenir. Son angoisse était remontée en flèche alors qu’il pensait qu’il venait de toucher un animal magique. Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention à ce qu’il touchait dans cette maison.

« Tu veux du thé ? »

Il leva les yeux du chat pour rencontrer une main élégante lui tendre une tasse de thé. Le jeune homme déglutit, regardant la tasse. Il n’avait vraiment pas confiance en ce type et accepter quelque chose à boire de lui pourrait vraiment être une erreur.

Kino du voir le débat interne sur son visage puisqu’il roula des yeux, soupirant de manière exagéré, avant de prendre une gorgée bien visible de la tasse et de l’avaler avant de la lui tendre à nouveau.

« C’est juste du thé.  
\- Hm… merci, Yuto fredonna en prenant la tasse dans ses mains.  
\- Si j’avais voulu te tuer, je l’aurais fait au parc ce matin, mais je suis contre la violence inutile. »

Yuto hocha la tête, intégrant peu à peu le fait que, peut-être, il se faisait un peu trop de soucis. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, goûtant le thé. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent un peu plus alors que les saveurs du thé lui rappelaient celui que sa mère lui faisait, lorsqu’il était encore au Japon. Il recula la tasse pour la regarder alors que Kino prenait la parole.

« C’est un thé que j’ai ramené d’un de mes voyages au Japon. Je me suis dit que ça te mettrait en confiance.  
\- Comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas d’ici ? Demanda Yuto, surpris. Est-ce que tu as utilisé de la magie ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, annonça Kino en ricanant doucement. Tu n’as pas vraiment des caractéristiques physiques typiques coréennes et tu as des pins japonais sur ton sac de cours.  
\- Oh…, fredonna le garçon en regardant son sac à ses pieds. »

Kino sourit, buvant quelques gorgées de son thé avant d’aborder le sujet initial du rendez-vous.

« Bon, j’ai fait quelques recherches durant l’après-midi. Je n’ai pas encore pu explorer toutes les pistes que j’ai, et j’ai fait chou blanc jusqu’à présent. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mes sorts de bases ne fonctionnent pas sur toi.  
\- D’accord… Répondit prudemment Yuto.  
\- Donc, pour le moment, je vais devoir garder un oeil sur toi. »

Yuto s’apprêtait à refuser, mais le jeune coréen le coupa.

« Écoute, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je ne te demande pas beaucoup de ton temps, juste quelques soirées par semaine. Je fais mes recherches, je fais mes tests, et une fois que j’ai découvert la source du problème, on résout tout et tu retournes à ta vie normale. »

Le Japonais s’enfonça dans le canapé, dubitatif. Il ne s’attendait pas à devoir revenir ici, et encore moins plusieurs fois.

« Attends, de quels genres de tests tu parles ?  
\- Pas de panique, rien de dangereux. Je testerais seulement des petits sorts basiques pour voir jusqu’où va le problème, ce genre de chose. Je fais ça pour ton bien alors laisse moi faire. »

Yuto ferma les yeux avant d’accepter. De toute façon, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Très bien, mais si je dois revenir ici, je veux au moins savoir avec qui je passe du temps.  
\- Oh, tu veux faire des présentations ? Très bien, sourit Kino. Je te laisse commencer puisque tu as l’air d’avoir si hâte de me parler de toi. »

Yuto se renfrogna un peu, cherchant ce qu’il pourrait dire. Il lui donna son nom complet et sa date de naissance alors que Kino l’interrompait joyeusement pour lui dire qu’ils avaient le même âge et qu’ils étaient nés à quelques jours d’écart.

« Les sorciers ne sont pas immortels ?  
\- Pour quoi tu me prends ? Un vampire ? Kino retint un rire. Yuto, garde en tête que je suis un humain normal, avec juste… un petit cadeau supplémentaire de la nature. »

Le Japonais fredonna. Il raconta brièvement qu’il était arrivé du Japon, il y a seulement quelques mois. Il faisait parti de l’équipe de baseball de sa faculté et avait suivi un programme d’échange sportif avec une bourse.

« Tu parles plutôt très bien coréen pour quelqu’un qui n’est arrivé il n’y a que quelques mois, annonça le sorcier, surpris.  
\- Ma mère parle couramment le coréen, donc elle me l’a enseigné et j’ai suivi des cours supplémentaire au lycée. »

Le jeune coréen lui sourit alors que Yuto finissait en disant qu’il aimait vraiment les mangas et les animés. Il releva son regard sur le sorcier, l’incitant silencieusement à prendre la suite.

« Hm… Qu’est-ce que je pourrais te raconter… Réfléchit Kino à voix haute. Je m’appelle Kino, je suis né le 27 Janvier et je suis un sorcier.  
\- Rien de plus que ce que je ne sais déjà.  
\- Ne sois pas un enfant pressé, rigola Kino. Je tiens une boutique d’herboristerie en ville, et je travaille pour le conseil de la magie.  
\- Le conseil de la magie ? Vous êtes si nombreux que ça ?  
\- Hm, je dirais qu’environ un vingtième de la population mondiale possède des pouvoirs hors normes…. Pour réguler tout ça, afin que cela ne soit pas l’apocalypse, tout un gouvernement sous-terrain contrôle la situation magique. Le conseil des sorciers est formé par des sorciers très puissants qui prennent des décisions importantes dans le monde entier. »

Le Japonais hocha la tête, essayant de visualiser la situation. Son esprit revenait sans cesse aux images qu’il connaissait du film d’ _Harry Potter_. Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, mais le coréen le coupa.

« Non, nous ne passons pas par des cuvettes de toilettes publiques pour atteindre nos bâtiments, dit-il de manière non amusée.  
\- Je n’allais pas demander ça.  
\- Bien sûr que si tu allais le faire.  
\- Bon… Peut-être, le Japonais admit.  
\- Bref, mon ami Hui travaille au conseil et il m’a trouvé cette place au sein du département coréen.  
\- Quel genre de prénom est « Hui » ? Yuto fronça les sourcils.   
\- C’est son nom de sorcier. Les noms sont pleins de pouvoir Yuto. En tant que sorcier, nous ne pouvons pas donner nos noms complets à n’importe qui, donc nous utilisons principalement nos noms de sorciers pour tout ce qui est lié à la magie. »

Yuto hocha la tête avant d’intégrer pleinement ce qu’il venait de lui dire.

« Alors, Kino n’est pas ton vrai nom ?  
\- Effectivement, c’est mon nom de sorcier.  
\- Ce n’est pas juste, moi, je t’ai donné mon vrai nom. Je veux savoir le tien. »

Kino sembla hésiter avant de lui dire qu’il lui dira peut-être un jour, mais que ce n’était pas le moment. Le Japonais soupira, vaincu. Une promesse d’un jour était mieux que rien, pas comme si ça l’intéressait vraiment de savoir son nom. C’était juste une histoire d’équité.

« Bref, revenons au sujet. Je travaille pour le conseil de la magie en parallèle de ma boutique. Je réponds à des ordres de missions concernant l’utilisation de la magie. C’est principalement des histoires de régulation, mais ça peut parfois être un peu plus.  
\- Je vois. »

Le silence s’installa quelques instants avant que Kino ne tende la main, lui montrant son téléphone portable. Le jeune homme lui demanda de rentrer son numéro de portable et son identifiant KakaoTalk afin qu’il puisse le contacter lorsqu’il avait du nouveau et pour fixer des rencontres. Yuto obéit, donnant également son téléphone à Kino.

« Tu peux y aller. Je suppose que tu as d’autres choses à faire, lui dit Kino en le raccompagnant à la porte. Cependant, saches que si quoi que ce soit arrive, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici ou à la boutique. »

Yuto hocha la tête avant de le quitter et de repartir en direction de son appartement.

Le week-end passa sans aucune nouvelle de la part du sorcier. Yuto eu un semblant d’impression de liberté jusqu’à lundi midi, où son téléphone vibra. Finissant son sandwich, il le déverrouilla pour tomber sur une demande de conversation KakaoTalk.

**_Kino_** 🌸✨

12:36| _Bonjour Yuto ! Si tu es libre ce soir, j’aimerais que tu passes après tes cours, s’il te plaît !_

Yuto sentit une vague de reconnaissance que Kino lui demande au moins s’il pouvait venir, et ne le forçait pas simplement en ignorant le propre emploi du temps de l’étudiant.  
Il renomma rapidement le surnom de Kino sur la conversation avant de répondre.

**_Adachi Yuto_ **

12:37| _Je peux, mais je ne finis les cours qu’à 18h._

 ** _Harry Potter 2.0_** 🌸✨

12:38| _C’est très bien._

12:40| _Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce surnom ?_

12:40| _On peut tous les deux jouer à ce petit jeu Adachi !_

Yuto mordit dans sa pomme, se sentant sourire inconsciemment aux messages avant de voir son nouveau surnom.

**_Emo Boy du Japon_** ☠️

12:42| _Je ne suis pas emo, j’aime juste porter du noir._

 ** _Harry Potter 2.0_** 🌸✨

12:43| _C’est ce que disent tous les emos!_ 😉

Yuto sourit et dans un élan de confiance, il prit une photo de sa pomme à moitié mangée et l’envoya dans la conversation.

**_Emo Boy du Japon_** ☠️

12:45| _[Photo]_

12:45| _Les emos ne mangent pas de pommes, ils se nourrissent juste de la musique des Tokio Hotel._

Yuto sourit à sa propre bêtise avant de voir que Kino lui avait également envoyé une photo. Déglutissant légèrement, il cliqua dessus pour l’agrandir.

C’était une photo de Kino en gros plan, prenant la moitié de l’écran alors que l’autre moitié était occupée par de la végétation luxuriante. Yuto pouvait voir une bonne partie de son visage. Kino avait les cheveux bien coiffé comme habituellement et souriait à la caméra. Yuto pouvait également voir un morceau de chemise blanche très échancrée sur ses épaules. Mais ce qui changeait de d’habitude était qu’il portait d’adorables lunettes rondes à monture dorée sur le nez. Il pouvait également voir une chaîne à lunette dorée partir des branches des lunettes, assorties de petites étoiles. La chaîne se confondait avec les chaînes que Kino portait à son oreille droite, attirant l’attention de Yuto sur ce point.

Un seul mot venait dans son esprit en voyant la photo.

_Mignon_

Il essaya de se ressaisir, détournant les yeux de la photo avant de la regarder à nouveau. Il appuya son doigt longuement sur la photo pour faire apparaître les options et hésita un instant. Finalement, Yuto enregistra la photo. Il lui fallait juste une photo pour les contacts dans son téléphone, c’est tout.

Il regarda la photo un instant de plus avant de sortir du plein écran pour retourner à la conversation, où un message l’attendait.

**_Harry Potter 2.0_** 🌸✨

12:47| _[Photo]_

12:47| _Et moi je n’ai pas de cicatrice sur le front !_

12:55| _Es-tu mort ?_

 ** _Emo Boy du Japon_** ☠️

12:56| _Non, mais je dois y aller. Cours. Ce soir 18h._

 ** _Harry Potter 2.0_** 🌸✨

12:57| _Oh, ok, 18h. See ya._

Yuto regarda le dernier message en se dirigeant vers sa salle de cours, avant de verrouiller son téléphone. S’était peut-être seulement une impression, mais le dernier message lui laissait un sentiment étrange de déception. Kino avait vraiment l’air de vouloir continuer la conversation.

Le Japonais secoua la tête, reprenant un peu ses esprits, se disant qu’il devait juste s’ennuyer à la boutique.

Hyunggu était profondément plongé dans la lecture d’un grimoire écrit en latin lorsque le carillon de la porte d’entrée le fit sursauter. Il leva les yeux vers l’horloge accrochée au-dessus de lui pour voir qu’il était déjà presque 18h20. Cela devait être Yuto.

Pas qu’il attendait un autre visiteur de toute façon.

Il prit plusieurs livres sous son bras avant de quitter son bureau et de pénétrer dans le salon arrière de la maison. Il prit soin de refermer la porte de son bureau à clé et de déposer les livres sur la table basse avant d’aller ouvrir la porte au Japonais. Ils se saluèrent avant que Hyunggu ne le guide dans la salle du fond où ils s’installèrent l’un en face de l’autre, Yuto sur le canapé et Hyunggu dans un des poufs.

Yuto toussa un peu pour attirer son attention.

« Est-ce que je peux avancer sur des travaux de cours pendant que tu fais… tous tes trucs magiques ?  
\- Bien sûr, fais ce que tu as à faire. Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de ton échec scolaire. »

Yuto laissa échapper un petit rire avant de sortir son ordinateur portable de son sac et commencer à travailler.

Le jeune coréen le fixa quelques instants, prenant note des détails de son visage et de la manière dont son expression se teintait d’une concentration subtile alors qu’il commençait à travailler.

Reprenant ses esprits, il recommença à se concentrer sur son grimoire.

Un quart d’heure passa avant qu’il ne le referme, sortant une liste écrite sur un papier froissé. Yuto, attiré par le mouvement, leva un oeil de son ordinateur pour le regarder.

« Je vais tester une série de sorts basiques pour voir ce qui fonctionne ou ne fonctionne pas sur toi.  
\- Hm… d’accord, répondit le Japonais, peu rassuré.   
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ce sont des sorts inoffensifs… Il y en a un qui est sensé t’ordonner de sourire, ou encore un qui te fera te lever du canapé. Ce genre de choses. »

Yuto acquiesça avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail. Hyunggu commença à réciter les incantations les unes après les autres, observant entre chacune pour voir s’il se passait quelques choses.

Mais rien. Yuto était hermétique à tous les sorts listés. Hyunggu attrapa alors sa baguette, accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Pourquoi tu attrapes ta baguette ? Demanda Yuto, d’une voix paniquée.  
\- Les baguettes servent de catalyseurs. Normalement, nous sommes capables d’utiliser notre magie basique sans, mais il y a des jours où nous sommes moins concentré, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On a parfois besoin d’un petit coup de pouce pour canaliser l’énergie. »

Hyunggu tenta une nouvelle fois les sorts, tenant fermement sa baguette devant lui, alors que Yuto délaissait ses travaux pour observer le sorcier. Une nouvelle fois, rien ne se passa.

Le coréen poussa un grognement frustré avant de poser sa baguette sur la table.

« Pourquoi rien ne fonctionne ?! »

Yuto sourit doucement avant de retourner à ses cours.

La fois suivante fut jeudi en milieu d’après-midi. Yuto passa le portail avant de sonner et d’entendre le carillon désormais familier.

Cependant, personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Faisant la moue, il appuya une fois de plus sur la sonnette, se demandant brièvement si Kino n’était pas encore rentré de la boutique. Il s’apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche arrière. Il le sortit, content de voir un message du sorcier.

**_Harry Potter 2.0_** 🌸✨

16:12| _Porte déverrouillée. Entre, salon du fond._

Yuto haussa un sourcil au message. Cela paraissait quelque peu étrange pour un message de Kino, qui d’habitude faisait des phrases complètes pleines d’émoji. Il empocha son téléphone et tenta d’appuyer sur la poignée. Effectivement, la porte était déverrouillée.  
Il pénétra dans la maison et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de remarquer le chat assis à ses pieds.

« Bonjour Shiru. »

Le chat miaula, se dirigeant vers la porte au fond du couloir en se retournant, attendant qu’il le suive. Yuto lui emboîta le pas.

« Parfois, je me dis que Kino m’a menti et que tu es en fait un chat magique. »

Le chat miaula, passant la porte entrouverte du salon du fond. Yuto fit de même.  
Il fut surpris de voir une autre personne que Kino dans la pièce.

Celui-ci était debout près de la porte. La première chose qui frappa Yuto était qu’il aurait pu être mannequin. Cet homme était presque aussi grand que son ami Wooseok et il était incroyablement beau.

L’étranger remit une de ses mèches de cheveux roses poudrés en place avant de tourner son regard vers Yuto, le saluant. Le Japonais bredouilla une salutation avant de remarquer qu’il tenait le portable de Kino entre ses longs doigts.

L’origine du message était moins étrange à présent.

Yuto balaya la salle à la recherche de Kino, surpris de le trouver en train de faire le poirier contre la porte fermée du fond, qu’il supposait être le bureau du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient fermés, une expression de concentration sur son visage.

« Hm… Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? Demanda Yuto à l’étranger, sans quitter le sorcier des yeux.  
\- Oh, je lui ai dit que ça l’aiderait à se concentrer, et il m’a cru. »

Yuto haussa un sourcil alors que Kino ouvrait les yeux brusquement. Il balança ses jambes pour descendre de sa position et se remettre debout. Il se tourna vers eux, avançant vers l’étranger alors que son visage était rouge de l’afflux de sang dû à la position.

« Hyunnng ! Gémit Kino en faisant une moue boudeuse. Comment oses-tu ! Je t’ai vraiment cru.  
\- Je sais, tu le fais à chaque fois.  
\- Il faudrait vraiment que j’arrête de croire tout ce que tu me racontes, gémit-il. Yuto, je te présente Yan An-hyung, annonça-t-il en posant sa main sur le bras de Yuto. C’est un sorcier de la branche chinoise spécialisé dans les sceaux. Je l’ai appelé pour voir s’il peut nous aider à résoudre notre… petit problème. »

Yuto regarda la main de Kino sur son bras avant de regarder Yan An pour s’incliner un peu, comprenant le statut de l’étranger. Kino récupéra son téléphone des mains du jeune homme chinois avant de jeter un oeil à ses messages.

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour écrire Hyung, grommela-t-il avant de les inciter à s’installer. »

Ils discutèrent un moment, Kino expliquant au Chinois où il en était dans ses recherches. Yan An tenta de chercher des seaux sur son corps et de les briser à l’aide de sorts, mais il ne trouva rien.

Lorsqu’ils dirent au revoir à Yan An, ils n’étaient pas plus avancés. Kino avait l’air un peu déprimé et frustré de ne pas avancer alors que Yuto ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu’il connaissait Kino, et malgré son étrangeté, il avait appris à l’apprécier. Il se demandait à quel point le coréen n’appréciait pas plus que ça sa présence pour toujours vouloir lui effacer là mémoire.

Le Japonais n’était plus si sûre de vouloir perdre ces souvenirs liés à la magie et à Kino.

Une deuxième semaine s’écoula, Yuto passait de plus en plus de temps avec Kino, le rejoignant presque tous les soirs chez lui. Les recherches n’avançaient pas, mais le temps qu’ils passaient ensemble était plutôt agréable. Kino l’avait même emmené sur une mission banale de clôture de brèche. Yuto l’avait accompagné en râlant gentiment, mais avait été secrètement émerveillé de ce qu’il avait vu et des connaissances du sorcier.

Ils échangeaient également plus de messages, parlant de tout et de rien au lieu de seulement se limiter aux messages de rendez-vous. Ils en étaient presque venus à parler toute la journée, comblant les vides avec des émojis et des photos de petits détails de leurs journées.

Yuto ne voulait pas l’avouer, mais il s’était attaché. Kino était une personne vraiment agréable, qui mettait de la bonne humeur dans sa journée. Il en était même venu à se réveiller le matin dans l’attente d’un message de sa part.

Cependant, il essayait de se répéter de ne pas trop s’accrocher.

Pas plus.

À côté de cette nouvelle amitié, Yuto se sentait quelque peu coupable puisqu’il passait moins de temps avec Wooseok, qui était son meilleur ami.

Se promettant d’essayer de passer plus de temps avec lui pendant les jours qui arrivaient, il se re-concentra sur le livre qu’il lisait.

Il était seul, assis dans un pouf du salon arrière de Kino. Celui-ci avait disparu dans la pièce du fond, passant un appel téléphonique.

Il sursauta lorsque Kino s’affala sur le sol en face de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le coréen qui tenait toujours son téléphone en main.

« Est-ce que tu es issu d’une famille de sorcier ? Demanda le plus petit.  
\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, tu penses bien que j’aurais été au courant de tout ça sinon, rigola doucement Yuto. »

L’autre garçon fredonna et échangea deux mots de plus au téléphone avant de raccrocher. Il soupira et Yuto sentit le plus petit s’appuyer contre sa jambe, posant sa tête sur son genou.

« J’étais au téléphone avec Hui-hyung, mon ami qui travaille au conseil, et il m’a dit que la protection pourrait venir d’un sort puissant jeté par un proche de toi.  
\- D’accord… Cependant, je suis certain que ma famille ne contient pas de sorcier.  
\- Tu ne possèdes pas de pouvoir, il aurait été logique qu’ils te l’aient caché, dit doucement Kino en levant les yeux vers lui.   
\- Je l’aurais su.  
\- Bon… d’accord.

Yuto ferma son livre, observant l’autre garçon faire la moue. Il essaya de ne pas trop se concentrer sur la joue chaude qui reposait contre son genou. Il se demandait ce que cela aurait fait s’il avait porté un short. Est-ce que Kino aurait quand même posé sa tête contre son genou même sans le jean les séparant. Est-ce que sa joue était douce ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le manque de chaleur alors que Kino se redressait.

« Il est bientôt vingt heures, tu veux rester manger ? Je n’ai pas grand chose dans mes placards, mais on peut commander… »

Yuto le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il n’était jamais resté dîner, prenant soin de toujours partir avant qu’il ne se fasse trop tard. Il ne voulait pas déranger Kino plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de rester si tu ne veux pas…  
\- Non, je veux. On peut commander, dit-il en souriant alors qu’il se relevait. »

Le jeune coréen lui fit un joli sourire. Dieu, que son sourire faisait battre son coeur plus vite et rendait ses genoux faibles.

Ne t’accroche pas plus.

Ne t’accroche pas plus.

Ne t’accroche pas plus.

Mais c’était sûrement déjà trop tard.

Une troisième semaine passa, laissant Yuto dans une chaleur floue. Il avait enfin réussi à concilier Kino et Wooseok dans son emploi du temps, le faisant tomber dans une routine agréable.

Ses soirées étaient passées chez Kino. Les recherches avaient peu à peu été reclues au second plan. Kino continuait un peu à chercher une solution, mais il commençait à être à cours de pistes. Yuto quant à lui, profitait de ce temps pour avancer sur ses cours et ses rendus, aidé la plupart du temps par le coréen qui s’était révélé être un puit de connaissance dans beaucoup de domaines.

Yuto n’avait jamais été autant à jour dans ses cours. Le sourire que lui offrait le jeune sorcier à chaque fois qu’il revenait avec un devoir bien noté, était plutôt une bonne motivation pour lui.

À contrario, ses week-ends était consacré à son meilleur ami, avec qui il se détendait en regardant des animes ou en jouant à des jeux-vidéo.

Grâce à un report de l’entraînement de baseball au lendemain, Yuto se retrouva un jeudi après midi chez Wooseok. Ils étaient affalés sur le canapé en train de rattraper leur retard sur les épisodes de _One Piece_. Le générique défilait lorsque Wooseok toussa, attirant l’attention de Yuto.

Le Japonais fredonna.

« Bro, tu m’aurais dit si tu avais trouvé un copain ? Tu sais que je ne juge pas les goûts de chacun.  
\- Hum… Oui, enfin… Je t’aurais dit si j’avais trouvé quelqu’un. Qu’est-ce qui te prends d’un coup ?  
\- Eh bien… Ça fait quelque temps que tu n’arrêtes pas de parler du nouvel ami que tu as rencontré au parc, et je me suis juste dit que vous vous étiez rapprochés assez vite. »

Yuto tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux ronds. C’est vrai qu’il avait parlé de Kino à Wooseok, s’en tenant au minimum pour lui expliquer pourquoi il était moins là. Cependant, il ne pensait pas s’être autant étalé.

« Oh, non, il… On s’entend bien, et il me sert un peu de tuteur à temps partiel aussi. On a juste… une relation amicale  
\- D’accord, c’est juste que… me parler de ses grands yeux bruns, de ses grains de beauté et de la beauté de ses mains ne me faisait pas vraiment pensé que votre relation était juste amicale. »

Yuto sentit ses joues chauffer. Il s’était définitivement beaucoup trop étalé.

« Je suis désolé. Ma langue va parfois trop vite pour mon cerveau, s’excusa-t-il.  
\- C’est ok, mec, rigola Wooseok. Alors, tu veux en parler ?  
\- Il n’y a pas grand chose à dire.  
\- Je suppose que _pas-grand-chose_ comporte un crush de la taille d’un océan ?  
\- … On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Wooseok sourit, lui poussant légèrement l’épaule.

« Je ne sais même pas son nom, ni à quoi il ressemble à part de grands yeux bruns et des grains de beauté.  
\- Il s’appelle Kino.  
\- Kino ? C’est étrange pour un nom coréen. Tu as une photo ? »

Le Japonais haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer à son meilleur ami qu’il ne connaissait pas le vrai nom du garçon auquel il s’était attaché. Yuto sortit son téléphone, ouvrant sa galerie et faisant défiler les trop nombreuses photos qu’il avait sauvegardé au fil de leurs discussions. Il repensa aux paroles de Kino le jour où ils s’étaient rencontrés. Peut-être qu’il lui dirait son nom un jour. Yuto se demandait s’il avait dit ça en le pensant ou est-ce qu’il gagnait juste du temps avant de trouver comment lui effacer la mémoire.

Yuto ouvrit une photo où on voyait le mieux le jeune homme. C’était un selfie prit dans sa boutique il y a quelques jours. Kino portait encore les lunettes avec la jolie chaîne dorée assortie à ses boucles d’oreilles. Il était presque de face à la caméra et faisait un signe de paix en souriant. En fond, se tenait une véritable jungle de plante devant un mur en bois remplies d’étagères et de tiroirs décorés.

Le Japonais tendit son téléphone à son ami plus grand alors que celui-ci sifflait, surpris.

« Bon ok, j’avoue qu’il est vraiment mignon. Il travaille chez un fleuriste ?  
\- Il est herboriste, mais il aime beaucoup les plantes. Je n’ai jamais été voir la boutique en vraie, mais d’après tous les selfies qu’il m’envoie, ça à l’air d’être une véritable jungle.  
\- Je vois ça. »

Yuto montra quelques photos de plus avant de ranger son téléphone, essayant de clôturer le sujet. Wooseok du comprendre le message, puisqu’il lança l’épisode suivant.

Un épisode plus tard, Yuto rassemblait ses affaires pour partir alors que Wooseok regardait le plafond, toujours installé dans le canapé.

« Dis Yuto.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je peux te poser une question étrange ?  
\- Toutes tes questions sont étranges ‘Seok, rigola Yuto. Vas-y.  
\- Est-ce que tu crois en la magie ? » 

Yuto s’arrêta dans son élan, levant la tête de ses lacets pour regarder son ami.

« Hm… Je-Je ne sais pas trop. C’est soudain. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Wooseok haussa les épaules.

« J’ai lu des articles sur internet récemment, et ça m’a fait réfléchir. Après tout, il y a pleins de choses qui ne s’expliquent pas à travers le monde. Ça pourrait être une explication.  
\- Hm… Je n’ai pas vraiment d’avis sur le sujet. J’ai besoin de voir les choses pour avoir une preuve qu’elles existent.  
\- Ouais, je comprends. »

Le Japonais sortit de l’appartement quelques minutes plus tard, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de faire ressortir l’air lentement.

Il n’avait pas prévu d’aller chez Kino ce soir, le plus jeune ayant beaucoup de choses à faire de son côté. Cependant, au vu de ce que venait de lui demander Wooseok, il avait vraiment besoin de parler à la personne la plus concernée qu’il connaissait.

Il prit le chemin de la maison de Kino, se dépêchant alors que le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, teintant le ciel de couleurs orangées. L’esprit de l’étudiant tournait trop vite, se posant mille questions sur la signification de cette question. Wooseok était-il au courant ? Était-il en lien avec le monde magique d’une quelconque façon ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait lu ou vu sur son écran d’ordinateur ?

Il passa le portail, priant pour que Kino soit de retour chez lui. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre. 19h04. Yuto se mordit la lèvre. Il espérait vraiment qu’il était rentré.

Il sonna, mais n’obtint aucune réponse. Il répéta plusieurs fois le mouvement avant de finalement abandonner et de retourner dans la rue.

Si Kino n’était pas là, il était à la boutique. Yuto se remémora ce que lui avait indiqué le jeune homme pour rejoindre la boutique de chez lui et se mit en route, accélérant le pas alors que le ciel s’assombrissait.

Il réprima un frisson, puis un deuxième, alors qu’il accéléra un peu plus le pas. Il y avait une petite brise, mais il n’avait pas froid. Il se sentait étrange, comme si un poids était dans son dos. Il jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule. Il n’y avait rien.

Yuto se sentait observer, il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas d’où provenait la sensation. La panique commençait à se frayer un chemin en lui alors que l’angoisse lui nouait la gorge.

La sensation d’oppression prit de l’ampleur d’un coup, déclenchant un sentiment de danger en Yuto, qui se mit à courir aussi vite qu’il le pouvait vers la boutique.

Il la remarqua tout de suite, ayant déjà vu la devanture sur des selfies. Il se précipita sur la porte, l’ouvrant violemment avant de rentrer et de la refermer précipitamment. Il enregistra à peine le carillon annonçant que quelqu’un était entré, alors qu’il se retournait pour faire face à la porte, haletant. Yuto recula en fixant la porte comme s’il s’attendait à ce que quelque chose le suive.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant bondir et pousser un hurlement de panique. Il essaya de reculer, enregistrant à peine que les mains se posaient sur ses épaules pour le retenir.

« Yuto! Yuto, calme toi ! C’est moi. »

Kino posa ses mains sur ses joues, le dirigeant pour qu’ils se regardent dans les yeux. Yuto essaya de reprendre sa respiration, intégrant le fait que c’était juste Kino. C’était Kino.

Les mains de Kino redescendirent sur ses épaules une fois qu’il arrêta de se débattre, laissant une traînée de picotements chauds sur ses joues et son cou.

« Chut, chut… Respire, tout va bien. Fais comme moi. »

Le jeune sorcier prit de longues respirations alors que Yuto essayait de suivre le mouvement, son angoisse passant au second plan face aux grands yeux bruns qui le regardaient.

Les mains de Kino massaient doucement ses épaules, un frottement agréable qui le ramena peu à peu à la réalité.

Une fois que le Japonais semblait plus calme, Kino le lâcha doucement. Yuto regretta immédiatement le manque de contact alors qu’il observait Kino se déplacer.

Le jeune homme s’avança vers la porte, la fermant à clé d’un mouvement fluide avant de jeter un coup d’oeil à travers les stores. Finalement, il tourna le petit panneau, affichant que la boutique était maintenant fermée, avant de se retourner vers Yuto. Il lui prit délicatement le bras, le guidant doucement plus loin dans la boutique.

Yuto regarda les mains sur son bras avant de se laisser guider. Son esprit s’étant calmé, il remarqua peu à peu le nouvel endroit où il se trouvait. La boutique n’était pas très large mais, elle s’étendait loin. Elle était, comme l’indiquaient les photos de Kino, remplie de plantes. Les murs étaient pleins de diverses étagères et tiroirs, portant des petites décorations faites à la main. L’ensemble dégagé un aspect rustique, mais extrêmement esthétique, qui convenait tout à fait à Kino.

Le jeune homme le guida jusqu’à un petit canapé au milieu des plantes, non loin de ce qui semblait être l’accueil du magasin. Yuto se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec l’aide du plus petit. Celui-ci alla lui chercher un verre d’eau avant de s’installer à ses côtés, lui tendant le verre.

Yuto le remercia, buvant quelques gorgées. Il sentit la cuisse de Kino bouger contre la sienne alors qu’il se tournait vers lui et posait ses deux mains sur la cuisse de Yuto.

« Tu m’as fait peur, lui dit-il doucement. Tu étais tellement paniqué, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
\- Je-Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ? Kino fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. »

Le Japonais déglutit, essayant d’expliquer les sensations des yeux sur lui, de quelques choses d’invisible le suivant dans la rue, de la panique montant en lui. Kino lui prit soudainement les joues en coupe pour le faire le regarder.

« Yuto, ta respiration recommence à s’accélérer. Respire, d’accord ? Tu es avec moi, tu es en sécurité. »

Yuto hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Il calqua sa respiration sur le rythme du jeune homme en face de lui, se détendant. Les mains de Kino glissèrent à nouveau loin de lui lorsque le plus petit se leva pour se diriger vers une étagère. Il regarda les différentes étiquettes avant d’ouvrir un tiroir et de récupérer un mélange de feuilles qu’il versa dans une tasse. Il y ajouta de l’eau avant de réciter une incantation rapide. D’un coup de main au-dessus de la tasse, l’eau commença à bouillir, dégageant une odeur agréable.

Yuto l’observa, toujours aussi fasciné par les démonstrations magiques de Kino.

Le jeune coréen filtra le mélange et apporta la tasse à Yuto.

« Tiens, bois ça. Ça va t’aider à te détendre.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dedans ? Demanda Yuto avec un regard suspicieux.  
\- Tu penses encore que j’essaie de t’empoisonner ? Rigola doucement l’autre garçon.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non.  
\- Ce sont juste des plantes qui ont des effets apaisants : de la verveine, de la camomille et un peu de lavande. »

Yuto fredonna, buvant l’infusion petit à petit alors que Kino se redressait pour partir à l’avant du magasin, le laissant seul au milieu des plantes.

Hyunggu se dirigeait vers la porte à l’avant du magasin.

Yuto lui avait vraiment fait peur et c’était un euphémisme. Le voir dans un tel état de panique avait commencé à l’angoisser lui-même, pensant tout de suite au pire. Heureusement, il allait bien et il était juste un peu secoué.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d’oeil à travers les stores, mais il ne vit rien de plus que la première fois. Cependant, il savait par expérience que ce n’est pas parce que l’on ne voit pas quelque chose qu’elle n’est pas là.

Quelque chose pouvait bel est bien être en train de suivre Yuto et ça ne présageait sans doute rien de bon.

Il vérifia une fois de plus que la porte était bien fermée avant de rebrousser chemin vers Yuto. Maintenant, une nouvelle question se posait à lui. Pourquoi était-il venu en premier lieu puisqu’ils avaient convenu qu’ils ne pourraient pas se voir aujourd’hui.

Lorsqu’il aperçut Yuto, celui-ci était affalé sur le canapé, regardant le plafond. Jetant un coup d’oeil à la tasse posée sur la petite table à côté, il remarqua que celle-ci était entièrement vide. Au moins, Yuto serait suffisamment détendu pour que l’angoisse reste une idée floue au fond de son esprit.

Il reprit place à côté du jeune homme, l’appelant doucement afin d’attirer son attention. Il entendit le Japonais fredonner, tournant doucement la tête vers lui.

« Yuto, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je pensais qu’on ne devait pas se voir aujourd’hui, et puis je pensais que tu étais chez ton ami.  
\- Hm… Tu n’étais pas à la maison… Alors je suis venu ici, dit-il en se frottant un oeil. »

Kino se mordit la lèvre. Peut-être avait-il un peu trop sur-dosé le mélange. Mais un Yuto enfantin était clairement quelque chose à voir.

« D’accord, mais pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?  
\- Wooseok.  
\- Wooseok ? Ton ami ?  
\- Oui. Il m’a demandé si je croyais en la magie et je me suis dit que je devais t’en parler, donc je suis venu.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit exactement ? »

Yuto essaya de lui expliquer exactement ce que son ami lui avait dit, alors que Hyunggu lui massait l’épaule pour lui donner un pied-à-terre dans la réalité.

« Tu penses que c’est lui qui essaie de me protéger ? Demanda Yuto en posant sa tête sur l’épaule de l’autre garçon.  
\- Non, bredouilla le plus jeune, les joues rouges. Un-un sort d’une telle ampleur demande beaucoup d’expérience et de compétence. Je pense que ton ami est trop jeune pour réussir à faire un tel sort. Par contre, c’est effectivement étrange qu’il aborde un tel sujet d’un coup, on va le garder à l’oeil, d’accord ? »

Yuto fredonna son accord, frottant son visage contre l’épaule du sorcier. Celui-ci sentit ses joues brûler un peu plus, serrant le Japonais contre lui.  
Hyunggu aimait les contacts physiques, il n’allait pas se plaindre. C’était cependant rare que Yuto se laisse aller et initie le contact. Le coréen en avait initié avec lui. Des touches légères, par-ci, par-là, ne sachant pas trop jusqu’où il pouvait aller avec son nouvel ami. Il profitait donc un maximum du Yuto décomplexé qui s’étalait contre son flan.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Hyunggu ne repousse doucement Yuto pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Yuto, il commence à se faire tard. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, d’accord ? Tu peux te lever ?  
\- Je pense oui. Je me sens juste un peu… flou.  
\- C’est normal, c’est à cause des plantes. »

Le Japonais acquiesça avant de se lever, tanguant un peu. Hyunggu se leva également, l’attrapant doucement pour le stabiliser. Une fois qu’il était sûr qu’il pouvait se débrouiller seul, il le lâcha.

Le coréen partit récupérer ses affaires et éteindre les lumières avant de guider Yuto vers l’entrée. Ils sortirent et Hyunggu ferma la boutique.

Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, Yuto se concentrant sur la route à suivre pour rentrer à son appartement, alors que Hyunggu regardait discrètement autour.

Yuto s’apprêtait à tourner dans une rue adjacente lorsque l’autre jeune homme sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il attrapa doucement le bras de Yuto, l’arrêtant dans son élan. Le Japonais se retourna vers lui, le questionnant du regard.  
Hyunggu lui sourit, rassurant, avant de jeter un coup d’oeil autour d’eux.

« Et si tu venais dormir à la maison ? murmura-t-il. »

Yuto ne dit rien, semblant comprendre l’enjeu alors qu’il jetait également un coup d’oeil autour d’eux. Le sorcier re-serra doucement sa prise sur son bras avant de reprendre leur route, cette fois-ci en direction de sa maison.

Yuto préféra garder le silence pendant le trajet. Il ressentait la panique planer au fond de son esprit dans un flou sombre. Il sentait la pression du danger dans sa nuque alors que la main de Kino sur son bras le gardait dans la réalité. Il osa jeter un coup d’oeil au plus petit à sa droite. Il avait l’air tendu et sur ses gardes, mais gardait un sourire confiant sur son visage. Cependant, sa main posée sur sa baguette ne faisait pas illusion, il était bel et bien méfiant.

Le Japonais le suivit aveuglement jusqu’au domicile du sorcier. Il ne savait pas ce que c’était, ni pourquoi Kino était autant sur ses gardes, mais il savait qu’il serait en sécurité avec lui. Il ne savait pas non plus qui avait essayé de le protéger avec ce sort, mais il commençait un peu mieux les raisons, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Le sorcier déverrouilla la porte de chez lui avant de les faire entrer et de se précipiter pour la fermer derrière eux. Yuto manqua immédiatement la chaleur de sa main lorsque Kino le lâcha pour attraper un petit pochon sur la tablette à côté de l’entrée. Il le vit s’affairer à tracer une ligne de poudre grise devant la porte et chaque fenêtre, murmurant des mots latins dont Yuto ne comprenait pas le sens.

Yuto resta planté dans l’entrée, sentant Shiru se frotter contre ses jambes, jusqu’à ce que le coréen revienne à ses côtés.

« Et si tu allais prendre une douche ? Pour te détendre ?  
\- Je pense que je ne peux pas être vraiment plus détendu que ça, alors que quelque chose en a après moi. Les plantes que tu m’as données ont vraiment bien fait leur travail.  
\- Oui, mais je t’avoue que j’ai peut-être un peu sur-dosé ta tasse, rigola doucement Kino.  
\- Je me disais aussi, je me sens mou, rigola Yuto avec lui.  
\- Tu es tout mou et aussi blanc qu’un cachet d’aspirine, alors tu vas aller prendre une douche et essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui se passe, d’accord ? Tu es avec moi, chez moi, rien ne va t’arriver. »

Yuto fredonna alors que Kino le guidait à travers le couloir qu’il connaissait si bien désormais. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il connaissait la maison de Kino, parce que ce n’était pas vrai. Il connaissait le couloir et le salon du fond, où il passait une grande partie de son temps. Il connaissait de vu les pièces à l’avant de la maison, et un peu la cuisine, mais c’était tout. Il n’avait jamais tout visité et n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de le faire. Cependant, ce soir-là, le besoin de mieux connaître Kino chatouillait le fond de son esprit.

Le jeune homme le guida au fond du couloir, mais au lieu de passer la porte du salon, il ouvrit la porte à droite, habituellement fermé.

Yuto entra, découvrant une nouvelle pièce, qui s’avérait être la chambre du coréen. Elle n’était pas très grande, mais un sentiment d’intimité et de chaleur envahissent Yuto. La pièce était joliment décorée dans des tons crème et lavande, renforcées par quelques touches d’un violet plus sombre. Un grand lit double était au centre de la pièce, rempli de coussins et de couettes en bazar. Il dénotait avec le reste de la pièce parfaitement rangé.

« Je suis désolé, dit Kino, gêné. Je déteste faire mon lit, c’est pour ça que je garde la porte fermée quand tu viens, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la penderie encastrée dans le mur à gauche de la porte.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, je ne fais le mien que parce que ma mère m’envoie un sms pour me rappeler de le faire. »

Le jeune sorcier lâcha un petit rire alors qu’il fouillait dans ses affaires, sortant un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt noir simple.

« Le pantalon sera peut-être un peu court, mais je pense que tu devrais rentrer dedans, dit-il en lui donnant les vêtements.  
\- Merci… »

Il lui offrit un joli sourire, faisant chauffer les joues de Yuto, avant de le diriger vers la porte liée à la chambre, affichant une petite salle de douche. Kino lui sortit des affaires de toilettes avant de le laisser seul et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Yuto regarda la porte une seconde avant d’observer un peu plus les vêtements que Kino venait de lui prêter. Il ne l’avait jamais vu porter ce genre d’habits, le voyant toujours bien apprêté, dans des hauts clairs et des pantalons foncés et serrés.

Il n’allait pas se plaindre, Kino avait de jolies cuisses, il préférait le voir porter ses pantalons noirs.

D’un geste peu sûr, il porta les vêtements contre son visage, prenant une profonde inspiration du parfum du garçon pour qui il avait baissé ses défenses. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de l’odeur de la lessive du plus petit avant de les retirer précipitamment de son visage, réalisant ce qu’il faisait.

« Mon dieu, j’ai vraiment l’air d’un pervers, murmura-t-il, honteux, en posant les vêtements sur le lavabo. »

Yuto se déshabilla, déposant ses vêtements à côté de ceux propres de Kino. Il ôta le collier qu’il portait et sa gourmette, les déposant sur la petite étagère sous le miroir. Il profita ensuite de sa douche, essayant de laver l’embarras. Une fois propre et vêtu des affaires du sorcier, il sortit de la chambre.

Le Japonais ouvrit la porte du salon habituel, espérant trouver l’autre jeune homme, mais il rencontra une pièce vide et sombre. Il la referma et se dirigea vers l’avant de la maison, où il capta un fredonnement tranquille. Il passa la tête par l’ouverture de la cuisine, où la lumière était allumée, pour trouver Kino.

Le jeune homme était dos à lui, en train de fredonner une chanson que Yuto ne connaissait pas. Il était face à la cuisinière, où il remuait doucement quelque chose dans une grande casserole. Cependant, son attention était posée sur les livres qui flottaient devant lui. Celui qui semblait être le plus récent flottait paresseusement au-dessus de la casserole alors que les deux autres, plus abîmé étaient à gauche. Kino s’intéressaient à ceux-là, alors que les pages tournaient paresseusement. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du Japonais.

Le jeune homme profita de la vue très banale et domestique de Kino avant de s’avancer doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se pencha légèrement sur lui avant de lui demander soudainement ce qu’il faisait.

Le jeune sorcier poussa un petit cri en sursautant, perdant son emprise sur les livres qui ne résistaient alors plus à la gravité. Yuto eu tout juste le temps d’attraper celui au-dessus de la casserole avant qu’il n’y ait une catastrophe, alors que les deux autres retombaient sur le plan de travail.

Un silence passa alors que Kino, l’air échevelé et cuillère en main, se tournait vers lui.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! »

Yuto essaya de retenir son rire face à l’air choqué du garçon, mais il le laissa finalement sortir à l’air offusqué que fit Kino en le voyant rire.

« Ah parce qu’en plus, tu trouves ça drôle ! Dit-il en brandissant la cuillère, sur le point de rire également.   
\- Pardon, pardon, rigola Yuto. Promis, j’annoncerai ma présence la prochaine fois. »

Kino pesta, gonflant les joues avant de recommencer à touiller son mélange. Yuto y jeta un oeil avant de réitérer sa question. Il vit les joues de Kino rougir alors qu’il évitait son regard, se concentrant sur la casserole.

« Je cuisine le repas de ce soir. Je ne suis pas très doué dans cette discipline, donc je commande souvent à manger pour éviter d’avoir à le faire moi-même. La seule recette que je réussis à-peu-près c’est celle des ramen au lait de coco. J’espère que tu aimes ça.  
\- Oui, ça sera très bien, ne t’en fais pas, dit-il en posant le livre de cuisine sur le plan de travail. Et les deux autres livres ?   
\- Oh, ce sont des grimoires… J’étais en train de chercher ce qui nous suivait tout à l’heure, mais ça pourrait être beaucoup de chose… »

Yuto hocha la tête avant que Kino ne coupe le feu, disant que le repas était prêt.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable, profitant de la présence de l’autre. Le sorcier abordait des sujets légers, lui demandant ce qu’il avait fait aujourd’hui, comment il avait passé son après-midi avec Wooseok. Yuto lui souriait, en racontant sa journée, reconnaissant que le plus petit essaie de garder une atmosphère paisible.  
Yuto était en sécurité, chez Kino, avec Kino. Il pourrait se soucier de tout ce qui était magique demain. Pour le moment, il préférait se concentrer sur la petite bulle intime qu’ils avaient formé.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion, bougeant dans le salon arrière après le repas. Ils se racontèrent des histoires, des souvenirs d’enfance. Yuto pensait qu’il ne pourrait jamais connaître mieux Kino que dans l’instant qu’ils partageaient actuellement. Cependant, l’heure avançait et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Yuto essaya de retenir un bâillement, mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Oh, il est tard. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je t’accompagnerai à l’université demain matin, juste au cas où. »

Yuto hocha la tête, reconnaissant, alors qu’il se levait, suivi par le sorcier.

« Je te laisse ma chambre. »

Yuto, surprit, refusa immédiatement, mais Kino insista, le tirant jusqu’à la chambre.

« Non, vraiment, déjà que je m’impose…  
\- Yuto, tu ne t’imposes pas. Je te l’ai dit, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Alors, fait ce que je te dis s’il te plaît et va dormir.   
\- Mais-  
\- Allez, ne t’en fais pas. Passe une bonne nuit, lui dit-il en souriant avant de refermer la porte.  
\- Merci… Toi aussi… »

Une fois laissé seul, Yuto s’allongea timidement dans ce lit qui n’était pas le sien. Il s’enfonça dans les coussins, essayant de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Cependant, son esprit tournait trop, et ce n’était pas à propos des choses.

Kino.  
Il ne pouvait plus nier. Pas après avoir passé une telle soirée avec lui. Il s’était définitivement bien trop attaché au jeune homme. Il s’était senti tellement à sa place lors de cette soirée, comme si sa place était dans cette maison, aux côtés de Kino, sur cette chaise de cuisine ou dans ce canapé usé dans le salon. Sa place était contre le flan de Kino, alors qu’ils se penchaient tous les deux l’un contre l’autre pendant qu’ils rigolaient.  
Il était amoureux.

Soupirant, il tourna et retourna dans le lit pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de finalement abandonner et se lever. Yuto sortit de la chambre et erra dans la maison à la recherche de lumière. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte du salon du fond, remarquant un filet de lumière passant à travers la porte à moitié ouverte du bureau de Kino.

Il s’approcha doucement, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit et se pencha pour avoir un aperçu de cette pièce qu’il n’avait jamais vu.

Elle était plutôt grande et la première chose que Yuto remarqua était l'incroyable nombre de livres qu’elle contenait. Les murs entiers étaient des étagères, où les ouvrages étaient entassés dans un désordre, sans doute organisé seulement pour la personne qui les avait rangé. Il y avait également quelques plantes par-ci, par-là, habillant un peu la pièce.  
Deux établis trônaient au centre de la pièce, positionnés à droite et à gauche de la porte, comme un couloir vers le fond de la pièce. Ils étaient recouverts de notes écrites, de livres ouverts et de matériels étranges sur lesquels Yuto ne voulait pas s’attarder.  
Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la pièce où un bureau était installé. Beaucoup de papiers entassés y reposaient. Ils semblaient avoir été poussés sur les bords, pour accueillir le grimoire que Kino, assis au bureau, semblait feuilleter.

Yuto jeta un oeil à l’horloge dans la pièce, qui affichait presque une heure du matin. Il retourna son attention vers le sorcier, dont la tête était soutenue par une de ses mains alors qu’il retirait ses lunettes de l’autre pour se frotter les yeux.

Une vague de culpabilité frappa Yuto en réalisant que c’était pour lui que Kino était là. Il devait sans doute chercher ce qui le suivait ou encore s’occuper du sort de protection. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de toquer doucement à la porte pour annoncer sa présence.  
Le plus jeune leva la tête au son, ayant l’air surpris que l’autre soit encore debout. Yuto avança vers lui alors que Kino lui offrait un sourire fatigué.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Il est tard…   
\- J’ai l’impression d’entendre ma mère, rigola Yuto. C’est moi qui devrais te dire ça, techniquement je suis le plus âgé de nous deux.  
\- J’estime que 4 jours ne comptent pas, lui répondit Kino en souriant. »

Yuto contourna le bureau, se posant à côté de l’autre garçon. Il observa rapidement le grimoire que celui-ci lisait alors qu’il déposait sa main sur sa nuque, frottant doucement contre la peau douce du sorcier. Kino fredonna, appréciant le contact.

 _Dieu que c’est domestique_ , pensa Yuto.

« Tu devrais aller dormir aussi.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison, approuva doucement Kino en fermant son livre. J’y verrais plus clair demain matin. »

Yuto hocha la tête, s’apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais referma la bouche. Cela ne passa cependant pas inaperçu.

« Qu’est-ce qu'il y a, Yuto ?  
\- Ce n’est rien, je… Hésita Yuto. Je n’arrivais juste pas à dormir.  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, essaya de le rassurer Kino, en lui frottant le bras. La maison est sûre, j’ai mis en place toutes mes protections et j’ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Rien ne peut entrer pour t’atteindre. »

Yuto fredonna. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer au garçon que s’il n’arrivait pas à dormir, ce n’était pas parce que son esprit était occupé par les choses. Dans un élan de confiance, Yuto murmura :

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Au moins jusqu’à ce que je m’endorme, s’il te plaît. »

Il vit Kino détourner le regard, les joues et les oreilles virant au rouge alors qu’il bafouillait un peu, tentant de refuser.

« S’il te plaît, c’est juste l’histoire de dix minutes. Je me sens plus en sécurité avec toi à côté, murmura-t-il. »

Kino le regarda dans les yeux, semblant chercher quelque chose dans le regard du Japonais avant de soupirer doucement et d’accepter.  
Ils quittèrent tous les deux le bureau du sorcier avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Kino referma la porte derrière lui alors que Yuto allait se coucher. Le sorcier s’installa timidement de l’autre côté du lit, laissant une distance confortable entre eux, alors qu’ils se tournaient l’un vers l’autre pour se faire face.

Yuto tendit la main sous les couvertures pour trouver celle de Kino et la serrer dans la sienne avant de fermer les yeux.

« Merci Kino, dit-il doucement. »

Un silence passa avant qu’un mot ne sorte de la bouche de Kino.

« Hyunggu. »

Une légère vague de panique frappa Hyunggu alors qu’il vit Yuto ouvrir les yeux de surprise.

« Pardon ? »

Comment lui dire qu’il ne supportait plus d’entendre son nom de sorcier sortir de sa bouche. Il voulait entendre son vrai nom, prononcé avec cette voix grave qui lui donnait des frissons.

« Je m’appelle Hyunggu, dit-il d’une petite voix. Kang Hyunggu. »

Il vit le regard de Yuto s’éclairer dans l’obscurité.

« Hyunggu, prononça-t-il doucement, semblant tester le nom sur sa langue. »

Le coréen déglutit, appréciant la façon dont son prénom roulait dans la bouche du Japonais. Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Kino ne détourne les yeux, soudain timide.

« Tu devrais vraiment dormir, dit-il précipitamment.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. »

Le sorcier sentit Yuto se rapprocher, posant sa tête contre son épaule alors qu’il fermait les yeux. Kino ferma également les yeux, priant pour que son coeur erratique ne s’entende pas trop à travers sa cage thoracique.  
Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il commença à fredonner une légère mélodie pour remplir le silence. Yuto blottit un peu plus son visage dans la chemise de Hyunggu alors qu’il s’endormirait peu à peu.

Lorsque Kino fut sûr que le jJaponais dormait, il abandonna la mélodie.  
Il tordit un peu la tête, les cheveux bruns doux caressant sa joue. Il enfonça doucement son nez dans les cheveux ondulés du Japonais, son esprit commençant à partir dans des chemins qu’il aurait préféré ne pas aborder.

Il avait souvent été seul dans sa vie. Certes, il avait eu une famille aimante avec des parents à l’écoute et une petite soeur adorable. Cependant, il s’était toujours tenu à l’écart des personnes de son âge.  
Son monde avait été divisé entre celui de la magie et celui sans pouvoir, depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait baigné dans la magie et s’était reclus dedans, au désespoir de ses parents qui auraient préféré qu’il vive une vie plus normale.  
Il s’était fait des amis, bien sûr, mais il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance durant une bonne partie de son enfance. Cela avait évolué à son entrée à l’université où il rencontra Yan An, venu en échange de la branche chinoise pour ses études. Il y avait également rencontré Hui, qui suivait des stages à l’université. Il avait ensuite fait quelques rencontres de plus, comme Hongseok et Jinho, qui étaient des habitués de la boutique, Changgu, un ami proche de Yan An, ou encore Shinwon et Hyojong, qui travaillaient avec Hui.

Cependant, malgré sa petite bande d’amis, il n’avait pas d’amis extérieurs.

Yuto était entré dans sa vie comme une tempête vêtue de noir, aux grands yeux effrayés. Cette tempête avait trouvé sa place dans sa vie, pour devenir une brise agréable et réconfortante.

Il savait qu’il s’était attaché, il y a déjà des semaines. Il n’avait pas su résister aux charmes de Yuto et malheureusement cela allait un jour se retourner contre lui.

Comment allait-il faire lorsqu’il devrait lui faire oublier la présence de la magie dans le monde ?  
Est-ce qu’il voulait toujours lui faire oublier ?  
Était-il prêt à redevenir un étranger pour le garçon qui avait réussir à le sortir de la solitude dans laquelle il s’était enclavé ?

Hyunggu ferma les yeux, essayant de bloquer ses pensées et de chercher un train de pensées plus agréable. Il inspirait l’odeur de son propre shampoing dans les boucles douces de Yuto alors que son esprit était envahi par la fatigue.

Lorsque Yuto reprit doucement conscience, le lendemain matin, la première chose qu’il sentit était un flou chaud contre son torse. Il se blottit un peu plus contre la chose chaude, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu de son oreiller. Il s’apprêtait à passer encore un peu de temps au lit, ne commençant les cours qu’en fin de matinée, lorsqu’il sentit la chaleur se déplacer contre son torse.

Cela le surprit, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard tomba sur un amas de cheveux noirs en bataille. Prenant conscience peu à peu de la situation, Yuto arrêta de bouger.  
S’il réveillait Kino, _Non, Hyunggu_ , se rappela-t-il, alors qu’il était en train de l’enlacer fermement contre lui dans une position de cuillère, ils allaient passer une matinée maladroite. En fait, ils allaient forcément passer une matinée maladroite, quoi qu’il se passe. Yuto ne pensait pas que le Coréen passerait la nuit avec lui, et il n’était pas tout à fait sûr que cela soit volontaire.

Yuto éloigna un peu son corps de celui de l’autre garçon avant de s’asseoir en douceur. Il commença lentement à retirer son bras du corps du sorcier avant de se rendre compte que sa main était toujours dans celle de Hyunggu, dans une prise lâche. Une chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, en réalisant qu’ils avaient également passé la nuit main dans la main.

Dieu, que ce garçon allait le tuer un jour.

Il retira son bras en douceur avant de s’éloigner un peu plus, mettant une petite distance entre leur deux corps pour limiter le malaise. Soupirant, il tendit la main pour réveiller l’autre garçon avant de s’arrêter. Il profita une dernière fois de l’image d’un Hyunggu détendu, les cheveux en bataille, nageant dans une grande chemise blanche. L’instant d’un instant, il fut tenté de prendre son téléphone pour garder un souvenir, mais il se ravisa. Cela serait gâcher la confiance de Hyunggu que de le prendre en photo dans un moment aussi vulnérable sans son accord.

Et ça ne vaudrait pas mieux que de sentir ses vêtements dans sa salle de bain hier.

Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, lui pressant légèrement l’épaule avant de le secouer à peine, appelant son prénom.  
Un gémissement endormi sortit de l’oreiller dans lequel le visage du Coréen était enfoncé.

« Hyunggu-ya, chuchota Yuto. C’est l’heure de se lever. »

Le jeune homme tourna un peu la tête, jetant un regard noir endormis au Japonais, avant de renfoncer son visage dans l’oreiller.  
Yuto lui frotta doucement le bras, le laissant émerger en douceur.

« Quelqu’un est sensible au réveil…, le taquina doucement Yuto. »

Les mots semblèrent atteindre le coréen puisqu’il se retourna, d’un coup bel et bien réveillé. Il regarda Yuto, avant de regarder autour de lui, puis de nouveau Yuto. Le Japonais s’attendait à une remarque acerbe venant d’un petit sorcier mal réveillé, mais Hyunggu le surprit en s’asseyant et cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. Je me suis endormi. »

Le plus grand sourit, se retenant de passer des doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de l’autre garçon.

« Ce n’est pas grave, ne t’en fais pas. »

Hyunggu tenta de jeter un oeil à Yuto, mais il regarda plutôt à côté de lui. Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna pour apercevoir leurs reflets dans le miroir de la penderie.

_Woh, à quel point serais-je près à vendre mon âme pour voir ça tous les matins…_

Les deux fixaient leurs reflets dans le miroir. Yuto, plutôt bien réveillé, avait encore des marques du tissu des oreillers sur la joue. Hyunggu, quant à lui, avait les cheveux en bataille et le regard encore endormi.

« Oh dieu, comment j’ai pu te laisser me voir comme ça, dit-il en essayant de peigner ses cheveux avec ses doigts. »

Le Japonais se retourna vers lui, voyant à quel point le plus jeune semblait mal à l’aise. Yuto aurait pensé que le malaise proviendrait plutôt d’eux ayant dormi dans le même lit, plutôt que de si Hyunggu était présentable ou non.

Il porta ses mains dans les cheveux de Hyunggu alors que le plus jeune se figeait. Il ajusta au mieux les mèches de cheveux pour que cela ressemble un peu moins à un nid d’oiseau.

« Tu n’as pas besoin d’être gêné parce que tu n’es pas présentable. Je ne le suis pas non plus.  
\- Tu es présentable même sans essayer, dit-il un peu sèchement. »

Yuto rigola un peu.

« Une telle langue de vipère dès le matin. »

Cela sembla calmer le sorcier, qui s’excusa.

« Je suis facilement irritable le matin…  
\- Ça va, ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il en s’affalant une nouvelle fois dans les coussins. »

Hyunggu se tourna vers lui, le regardant. Yuto le fixa en retour avant d’attraper le plus jeune et de le tirer contre lui. Hyunggu fit un bruit surpris, s’écrasant contre le torse de Yuto. Le plus grand enroula ses bras autour de lui, l’empêchant de bouger.

« Yuto, gémit Hyunggu. Laisse-moi partir.  
\- Non, reste comme ça. Juste dix minutes. »

Hyunggu cacha son visage dans le tee-shirt que portait Yuto, le bout des oreilles rouges alors que le Japonais regardait le plafond, attendant que son réveil sonne.

La matinée passa tranquillement. Chacun allant à son propre rythme.

Cependant, Yuto ne manquait jamais une occasion de trainer sa main sur la nuque ou le bras de Hyunggu alors que celui-ci s’asseyait plus près que nécessaire, collant leurs cuisses et leurs épaules.

Yuto pourrait s’y habituer.

Finalement, ils partirent en direction de l’université, marchant dans un silence agréable.  
Hyunggu s’arrêta devant le portail, faisant se retourner Yuto.

« Il n’y avait rien, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Oui, je n’ai pas ressenti de sensations étranges non plus, dit Yuto en se penchant plus vers le plus petit pour mieux l’entendre.  
\- Apparemment, ça ne sort pas le jour. Je vais pouvoir rétrécir mon champ de recherche. »

Yuto hocha la tête, sentant la main de Hyunggu commencer à lui frotter le bras.

« Je vais aller faire un tour de la ville, pour chercher s’il y a des ouvertures inhabituelles.  
\- D’accord… Fais attention à toi.  
\- Toujours, lui sourit-il. Je viendrais te chercher ce soir, histoire d’être sûr. »

Hyunggu exerça une dernière pression sur son bras avant de le lâcher et de lui dire qu’ils se verraient tout à l’heure. Yuto le regarda partir avant de passer le portail de l’université.  
Il s’apprêtait à aller en cours, lorsqu’il aperçut Wooseok a seulement quelques mètres de l’entrée. Celui-ci le fixait, semblant n’avoir rien loupé de la scène.

Il s’avança vers lui.

« Juste amis hein ? Fit son ami plus grand, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. »

Yuto poussa un petit gémissement.

« Oui, Wooseok, on est juste ami.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que de là où j’étais, on aurait dit que vous étiez sur le point de vous embrasser.  
\- Ce n’était pas le cas. »

Wooseok fredonna, prenant le chemin de leur salle de cours.

« Vous allez bien ensemble.  
\- Wooseok, gémit Yuto, les joues rouges.  
\- Je disais juste ça comme ça. »

Les cours passèrent affreusement lentement alors que l’esprit de Yuto était concentré uniquement sur Hyunggu.

Il n’était pas non plus aidé par le sorcier, puisque celui-ci avait décidé de le tenir informé de son avancé lors de son tour de la ville. Bien que cela ressemblait plus à beaucoup de selfies mignons de lui, des selfies de nourriture ou de chats errants.

**_Harry Potter 2.0_** 🌸✨

14:12| _[Photo]_

14:12| _Regarde comme il est mignon !!_ ❤️

 ** _Emo Boy du Japon_** ☠️

14:13| _Hyunggu-yaaa, je n’arrive pas à me concentrer sur le cours  
_ 14:14| _Mais ce chat n’est pas la chose la plus mignonne que j’ai vu_

 ** _Harry Potter 2.0_** 🌸✨

14:15| _[Photo]_

14:15| _Est-ce que tu parles de moi ?_

Yuto ouvrit la photo pour voir un selfie de Hyunggu faisant une de ses moues les plus mignonnes.  
Il enregistra rapidement la photo avant de soupirer et de s’étaler contre son bureau.

Il enchaîna ensuite son cours avec l’entraînement de baseball qui avait été reporté. Yuto donna son maximum, profitant de l’air frais et de l’exercice pour se dépenser au maximum et sortir toutes les pensées inutiles de sa tête.

Vers la fin de l’entraînement, il s’approcha du banc de touche pour attraper sa bouteille d’eau, mais il fut attiré par quelque chose dans les gradins. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, il fut surpris de trouver Hyunggu, assis seul dans les gradins, avec les jambes ramenées contre lui.  
Le Coréen lui fit un signe timide de la main alors que Yuto, surpris, lui rendit.

Comment allait-il pouvoir se concentrer sur la dernière demi-heure alors que l’élément qui le perturbait le plus était en train de l’observer dans les gradins.

Finalement, il ne s’en sortit pas trop mal. Ne se ridiculisant qu’un peu lorsqu’il manqua de se prendre une balle dans la figure alors qu’il était occupé à regarder discrètement le garçon aux cheveux noirs.  
Yuto se dirigea directement vers lui dès que le coach les libéra. Il vit Hyunggu descendre agilement des gradins, pour l’attendre en bas. Yuto fut surpris de sa tenue, plutôt inhabituelle pour Hyunggu. Il portait ses lunettes avec la chaîne que Yuto aimait tant, mais ce qui le surprenait le plus était le pantalon noir et blanc à rayure, accompagné d’un haut noir large. Est-ce que c’était de la résille ? Dieu, il espérait vraiment qu’il portait un tee-shirt noir dessous.

« Hey, dit doucement Yuto.  
\- Hey… »

Un silence timide passa alors que Yuto observa à nouveau la tenue du sorcier, remarquant avec soulagement qu’il portait effectivement un dessous noir un peu déchiré.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? J’ai essayé de m’habiller plus normalement pour me fondre dans la masse des étudiants, je ne voulais pas trop me faire remarquer. »

Yuto releva le regard vers lui.

« Et ça a marché ?  
\- Je n’ai croisé personne, donc à toi de me le dire. C’est réussi ?  
\- Pas vraiment, sourit Yuto. Mais ça te va très bien, donc je ne regrette pas l’effort. »

Hyunggu ne sembla même pas déçu d’avoir loupé son défi personnel, rougissant légèrement au compliment du Japonais.

« Comment tu m’as trouvé ? Je pensais que tu m’attendrais au portail quand je t’ai dit à quelle heure je finissais tout à l’heure.  
\- Oh, eh bien, tu m’as parlé de l’entraînement de baseball hier soir. Et tu n’es heureusement pas immunisé contre les sorts de localisation, donc je t’ai trouvé assez facilement.  
\- Tu peux faire des sorts de localisation en claquant des doigts ? Demanda Yuto, surpris. »

Hyunggu rigola, lui frappant légèrement le bras.

« Bien sûr que non, j’ai besoin d’un objet de la personne que je recherche. J’ai trouvé ton collier dans la salle de bain cet après-midi. »

D’un mouvement fluide, il sortir le collier de sous son tee-shirt avant de le retirer et de le tendre à Yuto. Yuto le prit dans sa main avant d’hésiter brièvement.  
D’un mouvement lent, il le repassa autour du cou de Hyunggu.

« Tu devrais peut-être le garder pour le moment. Histoire d’avoir une sécurité supplémentaire. »

Le Coréen rougit au geste avant d’acquiescer, regardant les plaques militaires accrochées au collier.

« Ce sont les plaques de mes frères lorsqu’ils ont fait leur service militaire. Ils les ont mis sur une chaîne commune pour me l’offrir avant mon départ du Japon.  
\- Oh… Yuto, c’est trop précieux pour toi, je ne peux pas le garder, dit-il en rencontrant le regard du Japonais, près à les retirer à nouveau.  
\- Non, j’insiste, annonça Yuto en arrêtant son geste. Garde-les pour le moment. J’ai confiance en toi, tu en prendras soin. »

Le plus jeune rougit, détournant le regard avant d’essayer de changer de sujet. Yuto sourit, lui demandant de l’attendre là alors qu’il se dirigeât vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer.

Le duo partit ensuite en direction de l’appartement de Yuto, faisant attention à leur environnement, mais rien ne se passa.

Lorsque le Japonais déverrouilla son petit appartement pour y entrer avec Hyunggu, il se sentit soudain timide. Son appartement était plutôt bien rangé, mais il était également plutôt vide. Yuto n’était pas très matérialiste et ne possédait pas plus de meubles que nécessaire. À côté de la maison chaleureuse et remplie du sorcier, son appartement paraissait triste.

« Je suis désolé.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hyunggu leva la tête alors qu’il retirait ses chaussures.  
\- C’est moins sympa que chez-toi.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, chaque maison à sa propre ambiance. Ton appartement te correspond. »

Yuto se demanda soudain si Hyunggu le trouvait aussi triste que son appartement.

« Ne fais pas cette moue. Je voulais dire que ton appartement est calme et réservé, comme toi. »

Le Japonais hocha la tête alors qu’il observait le sorcier se déplacer dans l’appartement alors qu’il installait des protections un peu partout.  
Finalement, il donna un petit sachet à Yuto.

« Lorsque je serais partie, verse une ligne aussi droite que possible devant ta porte. Cela fermera la protection.  
\- D’accord, je le ferai. »

Hyunggu le regarda un instant avant de remettre ses chaussures, près à partir. Il se retourna une fois de plus vers le Japonais, semblant hésiter.

« Tout ira bien, Hyunggu-ya. Ne t’en fais pas.  
\- Je sais. C’est juste que…, Hyunggu soupira, si la moindre chose arrive, tu m’appelles immédiatement. D’accord ?  
\- Promis. »

Cela ne sembla pas vraiment apaiser Hyunggu, mais il laissa quand même Yuto après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée.

Yuto versa la poudre devant sa porte comme lui avait demandé le sorcier, la regardant briller légèrement.

Ils se retrouvèrent lundi soir pour leur rendez-vous habituel chez le sorcier. Yuto, déjà en train de travailler sur son essai pour la semaine prochaine, le regarda enfiler un manteau et ses bottes.

« Tu vas quelque part ?  
\- Je viens de recevoir un appel. Je dois aller vérifier une zone non loin. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.  
\- Je peux venir ? demanda le Japonais en fermant son ordinateur. »

Hyunggu sembla hésiter, regardant le ciel qui se teintait d’orange à travers la baie vitrée.

« Et si-  
\- Hyunggu, ça fait plusieurs jours et ils ne sont pas réapparus. Je te promets de rester à côté de toi.  
\- Ce n’est vraiment pas prudent…  
\- Et je vais faire quoi ? Attendre ici ton retour, seul chez-toi ? »

Hyunggu hésita un peu plus avant de soupirer.

« Bon, d’accord. Mais si tu t’éloignes de mon champ de vision, je te jure que je vais te le faire payer. »

Yuto rigola, enfilant son manteau en cuir et ses baskets avant de suivre le sorcier à l’extérieur.  
Hyunggu lui attrapa le bras alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers l’est.  
Le sorcier les guida jusqu’à ce qui était une sorte de réserve naturelle. Un lac trônait au centre, entouré d’un chemin de balade et de beaucoup de bois.

Yuto proposa de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, mais Hyunggu lui lança un regard colérique accompagné d’une moue pincée.

« Hyunggu, on irait plus vite.  
\- Je sais, mais-  
\- Il n’y avait rien pendant tout le chemin, il n’y aura rien maintenant. J’en suis sûr, ça va aller, et puis j’ai toujours ce sort de protection étrange.  
\- Sort de protection qui ne contrecarre que les sorts, pas les bêtes étranges !  
\- Hyunggu-ya. »

Le sorcier soupira, vaincu. Il essaya de se persuader que Yuto pouvait se débrouiller sans lui et que ça irait, mais c’était plus fort que lui.  
Il fixa Yuto dans les yeux, mais celui-ci lui souriait, sachant qu’il avait déjà gagné.

« Bon, très bien. On se sépare, mais si je t’appelle, tu réponds, ok ? »

Le Japonais hocha la tête. Hyunggu serra une dernière fois son bras avant de le lâcher. Ils partirent dans deux directions différentes, entamant leur tour du lac.

Hyunggu marchait, gardant un oeil sur Yuto sur l'autre rive. À mesure qu’il avançait, il ne ressentait toujours rien.

Un bruit sortit des fourrées à sa droite, le figeant. Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette pour se défendre au cas où, mais rien ne sortit. Il s’approcha un peu avant de voir un lapin détaler.  
Lorsqu’il se retourna, il se retrouva face à des rives vides.

« Yuto-ya ?! Hurla-t-il, essayant de se faire entendre jusqu’à l’autre rive.

Il attendit, en vain. Il n’obtenu pas de réponse.  
La panique commençant à monter, il tenta de l’appeler plus fort, mais le silence lui répondait toujours.

Il s’agenouilla au sol avant de se précipiter pour sortir un sachet de poudre de son sac. Il traça un pentacle tremblant dans l’herbe avant d’agripper précipitamment le collier de Yuto pour le retirer. Il le teint au-dessus alors qu’il récitait l’incantation.

Dieu merci à Yuto d’avoir insisté l’autre soir.

Le collier se redressa, indiquant en direction de l’autre rive. Hyunggu le remit autour de son cou alors qu’il détruisait le pentacle avec son pied. Il était encore sur l’autre rive.

Le sorcier prit une inspiration, essayant de se calmer.  
Il perdrait trop de temps en faisant le tour à pied, alors sa seule option restait de transplaner jusqu’à la rive opposée.

Il savait le faire, il l’avait fait plusieurs de fois auparavant, mais l’appréhension le submergeait à chaque fois. Tellement de choses pouvaient mal tourner pendant un transplanage. Hyunggu respira profondément, repoussant la panique au fond de son esprit afin de se concentrer au maximum. Il fixa la rive opposée, la visualisant et se concentrant dessus avant de transplaner.

Il atterrit sur la rive dans un élan, s’écrasant par terre. Le sorcier se releva rapidement, déboussolé avant de vérifier s’il était au bon endroit. Il se tourna, apercevant la rive où il se trouvait précédemment.

La panique recommençait à le submerger à nouveau alors qu’il regardait autour de lui.

« Yuto-ya ?! »

Il n’y avait rien sur la rive alors il décida de s’enfoncer dans la forêt, continuant d’appeler son nom.

« Hyunggu-ya ? »

Une vague de soulagement envahi le Coréen alors qu’il se dirigea vers la voix de Yuto. Il le rencontra alors que Yuto semblait se rediriger vers la rive.

Le Japonais semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais le plus petit le devança, s’avançant et commença à le frapper.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m’as fichu ?! Je me suis retourné et tu n’étais plus sur la rive ! Je t’ai appelé, mais tu ne me répondais pas ! »

Yuto essaya de se protéger des coups du plus petit avant de réussir à attraper ses mains et de le tirer contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t’entendais pas. Calme-toi et arrête de me frapper, tu as trop de force pour quelqu'un qui fait 1m77. »

Hyunggu posa son front contre son épaule, respirant.

« Tu le mérites.  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé de t’avoir fait peur.  
\- Et si les choses étaient revenues ?  
\- Elles ne sont pas là. Ça se trouve elle n’en avait pas après moi. C’était juste une coïncidence. »

Le sorcier fredonna, avant de s’éloigner de Yuto et de se rediriger vers la rive. L’autre garçon tenta de lui toucher le bras, mais il se dégagea. Il était en colère et il n’allait pas se laisser attendrir aussi facilement.  
Le Japonais dû comprendre le message puisqu’il ne tenta pas d’autre contact physique.

« Comment tu es arrivé aussi vite de ce côté ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Tu as couru ?  
\- J’ai transplané.  
\- Transplaner ? Comme dans-  
\- Oui, répondit Hyunggu exaspéré. Comme dans _Harry Potter_.  
\- Woh, c’est super cool. Tu es fort, Hyunggu-ya. »

Le Coréen s’arrêta sur la rive.

« Les compliments ne vont pas changer le fait que je suis en colère.  
\- J’aurai tenté, dit Yuto avec un sourire penaud.  
\- Allez, rentrons. »

Le trajet se fit en silence. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, Yuto se remit au travail alors que Hyunggu partit dans son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte, pour faire son rapport.

Ils passèrent la soirée séparés et en silence. Cela n’évolua même pas lorsque Hyunggu le raccompagna chez lui. Les au revoir furent un peu distant, mais dans un élan de courage, Yuto réussi néanmoins à tirer un bref câlin au petit garçon rancunier.

Lorsqu’il s’affala sur le canapé, il attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Hyunggu. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment pu en parler, le plus jeune l’ignorant à chaque fois que Yuto voulait aborder le sujet.

**_Emo Boy du Japon_** ☠️

21:22| _Hyunggu, je sais que tu ne veux pas parler actuellement et que tu es sûrement toujours en colère par rapport à tout à l’heure. Je comprendrais que tu ne répondes pas, mais lis au moins les messages.  
_ 21:23| _Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur et je ne pensais pas m’éloigner autant de la rive. J’ai entendu un bruit, je l’ai suivi, et je n’aurai pas dû. Je sais que tu as paniqué, que tu as eu peur pour moi. Je ne mérite pas ton inquiétude.  
_ 21:25| _Si tu as besoin de quelques jours, laisse le moi savoir. Je te laisserai le temps qu’il faudra._

Yuto soupira. Au moins il avait pu s’excuser plus proprement. Il espérait que Hyunggu lirait au moins les messages. Cependant, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main. Il regarda, surpris de reconnaître l’identifiant.

**_Harry Potter 2.0_** 🌸✨

21:29| _Je suis désolé de m’être énervé. J’ai eu peur pour toi et mes émotions ont pris le dessus. Je suis trop sensible, désolé._

 ** _Emo Boy du Japon_** ☠️

21:29| _Hyunggu-ya, ne t’excuse jamais d’être trop sensible. C’est normal d’être sensible, et c’est ok._

 ** _Harry Potter 2.0_** 🌸✨

21:29| ❤️

Yuto verrouilla son téléphone, les joues rouges.

_C’est juste un émoji Adachi._

Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire de lui-même maintenant ?

Mardi et Mercredi passèrent tranquillement. Il ne retourna pas chez Hyunggu, celui-ci lui expliquant qu’il avait trop de travail à la boutique pour l’accueillir pour le moment. Yuto savait en quelques sortes que ce n’était pas toute la vérité et que Hyunggu avait besoin de passer un peu de temps sans lui. Il ne se formalisa pas, continuant néanmoins de discuter par messages.

Il passa son mercredi après-midi chez Wooseok, mais partit tôt alors que le plus jeune lui disait qu’il avait du travail à rattraper.

Cependant, lorsqu’il arriva en cours le Jeudi matin, il ne trouva pas Wooseok. Il prit place dans leur coin habituel, supposant que le plus jeune avait un peu de retard. Il attendait, alors que le cours commençait. Wooseok n’arrivait pas.  
Il lui envoya alors un sms, puis un deuxième, puis une série de messages sans réponses tout au long du cours.

Lorsqu’il sortit pour sa pause de repas, il tenta de l’appeler mais tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie. Oubliant l’idée d’une pause repas, il partit en direction de l’appartement de son ami. Il entra facilement, rencontrant le gentil concierge à l’entrée et monta les marches deux par deux.  
Il tenta d’ouvrir la porte, malheureusement verrouillée. Remerciant silencieusement que Wooseok lui ait donné le deuxième jeu au cas où, il déverrouilla la porte.

Il entra en appelant le nom de son ami, mais fut accueilli par un spectacle effrayant, le stoppant dans son élan.

Son ami se trouvait au milieu du salon, assis à genoux, la tête baissée. Il ne portait que son jean de la veille et était torse-nu, les cheveux à peine décoiffés. Le Coréen reposait dans un pentacle dessiné au sol avec des lignes tremblantes alors qu’un livre était ouvert en face de lui. Cependant, ce qui choqua le plus le Japonais était les ronces noires qui sortait du cercle et s’enroulaient autour de ses jambes, les épines le blessant, et remontant le long de son torse jusqu’à atteindre ses épaules.

Yuto déglutit, attrapant précipitamment son téléphone et restant près de la porte au cas où. Les mains tremblantes, le Japonais chercha le numéro de Hyunggu dans son répertoire avant de presser la touche d’appel. Il attendit plusieurs sonneries avant d’entendre enfin la voix du garçon.

« Yuto-ya ? Ça va ?  
\- Hyunggu-ya, j’ai un problème. Il faut que tu viennes.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ? Demanda le plus jeune, commençant à paniquer.  
\- Non, ce n’est pas moi, je vais bien. Je suis chez Wooseok, je ne sais pas ce qu’il a fabriqué, mais il est dans une sorte de pentacle magique, entouré de ronce.  
\- Ok, surtout, ne t’approche pas, d’accord ? Tu restes au téléphone avec moi et surtout, surtout, tu restes le plus loin possible jusqu’à ce que j’arrive. »

Yuto acquiesça, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de s’en approcher de toute façon. Il garda un oeil sur son ami, entendant Hyunggu fermer la boutique à travers l’appareil.

« Où est-ce qu’il habite ?  
\- Hm, rejoins l’université depuis la boutique. Depuis là, tu continues dans la rue principale jusqu’à la cathédrale où tu tournes à droite au croisement. Tu continues tout droit jusqu’au numéro 16, c’est un immeuble avec des volets roulants blancs.  
\- D’accord, c’est celui en face du restaurant français ?  
\- Oui, c’est ça. Le code c’est 9801. On est au deuxième étage, porte de gauche.  
\- Très bien, je me dépêche. Reste avec moi au téléphone. »

Yuto fit la grimace, se demandant à quel point ces ronces pouvaient être dangereuses pour que Hyunggu veuillent rester en contact avec lui et s’assurer qu’il va bien.

Il entendait la respiration du garçon alors que celui-ci courait pour les rejoindre. De temps à autres, il entendait un « Yuto-ya ? » essoufflé, alors que le Japonais lui répondait, lui assurant qu’il était toujours de l’autre côté.  
Il se sortit de devant la porte lorsqu’il la sentit s’ouvrir derrière lui, révélant un Hyunggu essoufflé et échevelé. Yuto raccrocha son portable avant d’aller lui chercher un verre d’eau.  
Le garçon le remercia, buvant petit à petit alors qu’il observait le spectacle désolant se trouvant au centre du salon.

« Alors ça, c’est une belle démonstration de magie pas recommandable. Ne t’approche pas tout de suite, Yuto. »

Hyunggu tourna autour de Wooseok, avant de poser son verre quelque part et de se pencher pour essayer de lire les pages du grimoire étalé par terre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a tenté de faire en invoquant ce sort. Mais ce n’est pas beau à voir.  
\- Je pensais que seuls les sorciers pouvaient se servir des pentacles et des incantations. »

Hyunggu se tourna vers lui, soupirant.

« En théorie, oui. Cependant, il existe des sorts créés par des personnes tordues qui peuvent être utilisées par des personnes sans pouvoirs. Sauf que cela dérape souvent et voilà le résultat. Vu l’avancé des ronces, ça ne s’est pas passé il y a une heure.  
\- Il porte les mêmes vêtements qu’hier, je suppose qu’il a tenté après mon départ.  
\- Hm… La bonne nouvelle, c’est que je peux résoudre le problème, mais que ça ne va pas être simple. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

Yuto s’approcha, se tenant à côté du sorcier.

« Je vais dissiper le sort avec ma puissance magique, mais pour faire ça, je vais devoir toucher Wooseok. Les ronces vont sûrement réagir et s’en prendre à moi. Une fois que j’aurai commencé, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour tenir Wooseok, afin qu’il ne bouge pas. Les ronces seront concentrées sur moi donc elle ne s’attaqueront pas à toi.   
\- Attends, comment ça les ronces vont s’en prendre à toi ?  
\- Je vais être une menace pour elle puisque je vais essayer de les annuler. Elles vont très certainement se défendre.  
\- C’est dangereux.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, je peux le gérer. C’est le seul choix que j’ai actuellement, car faire venir un sorcier plus puissant prendrait trop de temps. Vu l’avancé des ronces, je ne suis pas sûr qu’on en ait suffisamment. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
\- Évidement.  
\- Super, alors mettons nous au travail. »

Hyunggu déplaça le livre pour se tenir debout en face de Wooseok. Il jeta un dernier coup d’oeil à Yuto avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Le sorcier posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues de Wooseok alors qu’il commençait à réciter une série d’incantation à voix basse. Yuto observa le corps du plus jeune briller d’une aura légèrement violette.

Son regard fut ensuite attiré par le corps de Wooseok sursautant, sa tête se relevant. Il lui attrapa précipitamment les épaules, l’empêchant de bouger. Jetant un oeil à Hyunggu, toujours concentré, il aperçut alors les ronces noires commencer à se déplacer lentement, remontant le cou de Wooseok. Il les observa rejoindre les mains du sorcier avant de grimper lentement dessus. Elles s’enroulèrent autour de ses poignées, remontant le long de ses bras fin avant de plonger lentement dans la chair, passant sous sa peau. Yuto écarquilla les yeux alors que Hyunggu grimaçait de douleur, continuant de répéter le cycle d’incantation.

« Hyunggu-, commença Yuto en tendant la main vers lui. »

Le sorcier ouvrit un oeil, le regard dur et douloureux, lui indiquant clairement de ne pas le toucher d’un signe de tête. Le corps de Wooseok se mit alors à trembler un peu plus, forçant Yuto à se re-concentrer sur le plus grand pour qu’il ne bouge pas trop.

Finalement, après ce qu’il sembla des dizaines de minutes à Yuto, les vignes s’estompèrent. Hyunggu lâcha Wooseok, tombant à genoux devant lui. Il haletait, les bras tremblant, alors que la douleur devait encore être présente. Yuto s’agenouilla, tenant Wooseok d’une main et posant l’autre sur l’épaule du sorcier pour le soutenir.

Wooseok releva doucement la tête, attirant l’attention des deux autres hommes. Hyunggu tendit précipitamment la main entre eux, récitant une incantation avant de souffler sur sa main. Yuto observa la brise accompagnée de poudre brillante et de pétales de fleurs de thym s’envoler autour de Wooseok.

Les yeux à peine ouverts de son ami se voilèrent alors que le sorcier prenait la parole d’une voix douce.

« Wooseok, hier soir, après que Yuto soit parti de chez-toi, tu as mangé et tu es parti te coucher car tu te sentais fatigué. Ce matin, en te levant, tu te sentais malade et tu n’es pas allé en cours. Tu as envoyé un message à Yuto pour le prévenir. Tu n’as pas de souvenir d’un livre en latin, tu n’as pas le souvenir de n’importe quoi en rapport avec la magie. »

Lorsque le garçon se tut, il dispersa le pentacle d’un geste de la main et récupéra le livre pour le cacher dans son sac, alors que Wooseok clignait doucement des yeux, sortant de son état de transe. Il releva la tête, clairement confus alors que Hyunggu lui offrait son plus beau sourire.

« Hey, est-ce que ça va ? »

Yuto les regarda faire, restant en retrait et laissant Hyunggu gérer. Wooseok avait vraiment l’air confus, mais il avait l’air d’aller bien. A contrario, le sorcier avait vraiment l’air épuisé, malgré le fait qu’il gardait un sourire de façade.

« Qu-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
\- Je m’appelle Hyunggu, je suis un ami de Yuto. Tu te sentais mal ce matin alors Yuto est venu te rendre visite, mais il t’a trouvé évanoui dans ton salon, donc il m’a appelé pour venir l’aider. »

Wooseok fit un petit bruit de reconnaissance avant de se concentrer sur Hyunggu.

« Mais tu ne t’appelais pas Kino…? »

Yuto vit les yeux du Coréen s’ouvrir grand, lui jetant un coup d’oeil en biais avant de se re-concentrer sur Wooseok.

« Oh, Yuto t’a parlé de moi… Hm, Kino est un surnom par lequel mes amis m’appellent, lui dit-il en souriant.  
\- Oh, d’accord, Wooseok répondit, un peu confus. C’est vrai que je me souviens que je ne me sentais pas bien ce matin. Merci d’être venu.  
\- De rien, c’est normal, ajouta Yuto. »

Wooseok se leva prudemment, suivi de Hyunggu. Cependant, le plus petit flancha, les jambes faibles alors que Yuto se précipitait pour le tenir contre lui, lui servant de support.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S’enquit Wooseok.  
\- Oui, oui, ne t’en fais pas. Je fais juste un peu d’hypoglycémie, rien de grave. Je vais rentrer.  
\- Je te raccompagne, dit immédiatement Yuto, le tenant toujours. »

Ils s’assurèrent que Wooseok allait bien avant de quitter l’appartement doucement, Yuto soutenant Hyunggu.  
Une fois la porte fermée, Hyunggu se laissa s’écrouler sur le pallier alors que Yuto le soutenait pour qu’il ne s’assoit pas trop vite.

« Je suis désolé, j’ai besoin d’une minute ou deux.  
\- Ça va, prends le temps dont tu as besoin. »

Yuto les déplaça au niveau des marches pour qu’ils puissent s’asseoir plus à l’aise, en attendant que Hyunggu récupère. Ils collèrent leurs cuisses et leurs épaules alors que le Japonais tenait l’autre garçon contre lui. Hyunggu se laissa faire, appuyant sa tête contre l’épaule de Yuto, les joues rouges. Un silence confortable s’installa, jusqu’à ce que Yuto commence à parler doucement.

« C’était le fameux sort d’oubli ? Je me souviens des fleurs et de la brise. »

Hyunggu acquiesça, reconnaissant que Yuto fasse un peu de conversation. Cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que son coeur erratique et l’épaule chaude contre laquelle il reposait.

« C’est comme ça que ça se serait passé, si cela avait fonctionné sur moi le mois dernier ?  
\- Oui, tu aurais eu le regard brumeux et j’aurai inventé de faux souvenirs.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu aurais sorti comme histoire ? »

Hyunggu fredonna, fermant les yeux.

« J’aurais sûrement dit que tu m’avais vu cueillir une fleur et que tu avais cru voir un ange tomber du ciel tellement ma beauté t’avais frappé, rigola-t-il doucement.  
\- Je ne te savais pas à tel point narcissique, dit le Japonais en souriant.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que je t’aurais dit. J’aurais trouvé quelque chose de vraisemblable sur le tas. Quand tu passes ta vie à vivre dans une vie de mensonge, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant, tu développes des capacités pour mentir à ton tour. »

Yuto se tut, comprenant ce qu’il voulait dire. Cacher la magie et ce qu’on était au monde ne devait pas être toujours simple. Manquer de vigilance pouvait causer bien trop de problèmes.

Ils partirent en direction de chez le sorcier lorsque Hyunggu put se tenir sur ses jambes sans trop de soucis. Il resta néanmoins accroché à Yuto, au cas où. Le Japonais le raccompagna, s’assurant qu’il allait bien, avant de repartir pour le reste de ses cours de l’après-midi.

En sortant de ses cours, il passa chez Wooseok, s’assurant qu’il s’était bien remis de ce qui s’était passé et dîna avec lui. Après cela, il partit en direction de chez Hyunggu.  
Il n’avait pas prévu de revenir ce soir, mais il avait désespérément besoin de s’assurer qu’il se sentait bien malgré les messages rassurant du plus jeune au fil de la journée.

Lorsque Hyunggu ouvrit la porte, vêtu d’une grande chemise descendant jusqu’à mi-cuisse et d’une veste large en laine, il parut surpris de le voir, puis extrêmement gêné par sa tenue.

« Yuto-ya, je t’ai dit que j’allais bien, dit-il d’une voix fatiguée avec une petite moue, alors qu’il se poussait de la porte pour le laisser entrer.  
\- Je sais, mais j’avais besoin de voir que c’était vrai, répondit le Japonais, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur les jambes nues du garçon en face de lui.  
\- Mon dieu. »

Hyunggu ferma la porte, les joues rouges.

« Attends-moi cinq minutes, je vais aller enfiler un pantalon.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu es nu sous cette chemise ?  
\- Quoi ? grinça Hyunggu, les joues en feu. Bien sûr que non.  
\- Alors pourquoi aller mettre un pantalon ? Si tu es à l’aise comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le plus jeune cacha son visage dans ses mains avant d’abandonner et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« J’étais en train de dîner. Je suis désolé, je n’ai que de la soupe et des cracottes à t’offrir.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai déjà mangé avec Wooseok pour vérifier si tout allais bien. »

Le sorcier acquiesça, lui servant à boire avant de s’installer à table pour continuer de manger. Yuto prit la chaise de l’autre côté de la table pour s’asseoir à côté de lui, le regardant alors qu’il mangeait.

« Tu te rends compte que c’est vraiment dérangeant de se faire fixer pendant qu’on mange, Yuto-ya ? dit-il d’un ton taquin en cognant sa cuisse contre la sienne.  
\- Je sais, c’est juste que… J’ai besoin de savoir que ça va. »

Hyunggu posa ses couverts avant d’attraper doucement la main de Yuto, la posant sur sa poitrine à l’endroit où son coeur se trouvait. Yuto pouvait sentir le muscle battre la chamade à travers le tissu fin de la chemise.

« Tu vois, ça va, dit-il doucement.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Il bat vraiment vite.  
 _\- Ça_ , c’est de ta faute, pas celle du sort, grogna Hyunggu en lâchant sa main pour finir son repas. »

Le Japonais sourit doucement. Si Hyunggu flirtait aussi ouvertement, c’est qu’il allait bien.

« Est-ce que… tu restes dormir ? Demanda timidement le plus jeune.  
\- Si tu veux que je reste, je peux.  
\- S’il te plaît. »

Yuto sourit, posant sa tête sur la table pour regarder Hyunggu. Il savait qu’il ne lui demandait pas car il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il était un sorcier suffisamment puissant pour se défendre seul. C’était plus une question de confort. Yuto était juste devenu une pièce du confort de Hyunggu. Sa magie, ses plantes, son chat. Et Yuto.

Lorsqu’ils partirent se coucher, ils ne cherchèrent même pas à savoir si Yuto prenait le lit ou pas. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le lit, se rapprochant alors que Hyunggu posait sa tête sur la poitrine du Japonais. Yuto s’endormit en sentant les plaques froides du collier que portait Hyunggu contre sa poitrine et les cuisses nues du garçon en contact avec les siennes.

Il émergea doucement du sommeil en sentant Shiru essayer de se frayer un chemin entre le corps de Hyunggu et le sien. Il remarqua qu’ils étaient toujours à peu prêt dans la même position qu’hier soir alors que le chat poussait Hyunggu au visage, le faisant siffler.

« Shiru, gémit le sorcier. Pose-toi ailleurs, j’étais bien là… »

Yuto retint un rire alors que le chat essayait toujours de s’installer entre eux, trouvant finalement une place entre sa hanche et le ventre de Hyunggu.

Il pourrait accepter de vivre ça tous les matins.

Yuto avait pris la décision d’accompagner Hyunggu autant qu’il le pouvait lors de ses missions. Après avoir vu à quel point cela pouvait le laisser mal en point, il refusait de ne pas être là pour le soutenir. Le sorcier l’avait laissé faire, acceptant seulement sa présence lorsque ce n’était pas supposé être dangereux, malgré les protestations du Japonais. _Si cela s’avère vraiment dangereux et que je dois à la fois te protéger, défendre et attaquer, je ne m’en sortirai pas._ Yuto avait fini par accepter, conscient que le plus petit avait raison.

Ils ne parlaient pas de ce qu’il se passait. Yuto était conscient que ses sentiments devaient être plus que flagrant, mais Hyunggu n’abordait pas le sujet, alors lui non plus. De plus, Hyunggu flirtait en retour la plupart du temps, ce qui le confortait dans l’idée que ce n’était pas vraiment à sens unique. Il patientera juste le temps que le Coréen soit prêt à en discuter et se contentera de ce qu’il avait pour le moment.

C’était un soir sombre et pluvieux lorsqu’il rejoignit Hyunggu à l’orée de la ville pour aller explorer un ancien chantier désinfecté qui était suspecté de contenir une brèche.  
Lorsque Yuto descendit du bus, il se réfugia sous l’abri avant de chercher du regard où était le jeune homme. Le bus partit, libérant sa vision, lui permettant de voir Hyunggu l’attendant sous l’abri-bus opposé. Il le rejoignit rapidement, se maudissant de ne pas posséder de manteau à capuche.  
Yuto s’arrêta devant le sorcier qui portait un élégant manteau violet foncé lui arrivant sous les genoux, qui ressemblant plus à une cape qu’autre chose. Le plus petit leva la tête, révélant un peu son visage à travers la grande capuche qui recouvrait ses cheveux, lui souriant.

« Toujours plus discret Hyunggu-ya, se moqua doucement Yuto. Tu as l’air d’un mage sombre sorti d’un conte de fée…. ou d’un pervers qui attend les enfants à la sortie de l’école.

Son bras le piqua, là où Hyunggu venait de le frapper.

« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas, rigola-t-il. Premièrement, c’est un joli manteau que j’ai acheté en ville. Deuxièmement, il est 21h et on va dans un endroit abandonné, il n’y aura personne. Et enfin, dit-il après une pause alors qu’il commençait à marcher, le seul enfant que je viens chercher à l’école, c’est toi, donc tu devrais commencer à plus t’inquiéter. »

Yuto rigola, lui emboîtant le pas.

« Je savais que tes intentions n’étaient pas pures. Mince alors, que vais-je faire maintenant ?  
\- Trop tard, tu es dans mes filets ! »

Yuto sourit en posant sa main dans la courbe du dos de Hyunggu, pénétrant dans le chantier. Le sorcier lui expliqua rapidement ce qu’ils cherchaient alors qu’ils sortaient tous les deux leur téléphone pour s’en servir de lampe-torche. Ils fouillèrent les environs à la recherche d’une énergie, d’un frisson ou encore d’un indice visuel, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Hyunggu commençait à s’impatienter, parlant d’arrêter pour ce soir et de rentrer lorsque le Japonais entendit un petit bruit venir de plus loin derrière lui. Il se sépara du plus petit, rebroussant lentement chemin pour s’approcher du mur rempli de déchets. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Hyunggu qui continuait d’avancer, passant la lumière dans les airs pour essayer de trouver quelque chose. Yuto retourna son attention sur le tas de gravas lorsqu’il entendit à nouveau un bruit.

Il se figea soudain lorsqu’il sentit un frisson remonter tout son être. Son esprit criait danger, mais il n’eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu’il sentait une douleur fulgurante dans la jambe.

Hyunggu se retourna, choqué, au cri de douleur de Yuto. Il se précipita vers lui, attrapant sa baguette et lançant des éclairs lumineux aux pieds de Yuto. La bête lui lâcha la jambe, reculant face à la lumière alors que le sorcier lui lançait divers sorts, tentant de l’atteindre, mais ne le faisant que reculer.

Il atteint Yuto, lui attrapant le bras.

« Cours !! Dans le hangar, vite ! »

Le plus grand s’exécuta, courant aussi vite qu’il pouvait alors qu’il boitait. Hyunggu le talonna, lançant des éclairs lumineux autour d’eux pour éloigner la bête.  
Un des éclairs atterrit plus loin, montrant plusieurs corps noirs et élancés s’approcher. Ce n’était pas une bête, mais toute une meute.

Le sorcier jura, lançant des sorts offensifs en espérant que cela aurait un quelconque effet avant de pénétrer dans le hangar avec Yuto. Il referma précipitamment la porte, lançant une incantation de blocage avant de voir le Japonais flancher. Il le rattrapa de justesse, l’aidant à marcher le plus loin possible de la porte. Il aida le garçon à s’asseoir contre des caisses.

« Yuto, ça va ? Où est-ce que ça t’a touché ?  
\- Ma jambe, la droite, grimaça le plus vieux. »

Hyunggu dirigea la lampe torche de son téléphone vers la jambe du garçon, voyant du sang imprégner tout le jean au niveau du mollet. Réagissant immédiatement, le sorcier retira la ceinture du pantalon de Yuto afin de lui faire un garrot improvisé. La panique commençait à monter en lui.  
Yuto était blessé, il n’avait pas pu le protéger. Il ne savait rien de ces bêtes et si la chance leur manquait, elles pourraient sécréter du venin. Il lança un sort de ralentissement sur Yuto, au cas où il faudrait gagner du temps et en priant pour que la protection ne le bloque pas. Il fallait sortir d’ici.

Hyunggu releva les yeux, rencontrant ceux paniqués de Yuto. Il sentait les larmes commencer à monter, plantant ses ongles dans sa cuisse pour essayer de garder un semblant de sang-froid.

« Yuto, écoute-moi. On- On doit sortir d’ici. On ne peut décemment pas courir jusqu’à chez moi en priant pour semer les bêtes. Tu es blessé et tu peux à peine te tenir debout. »

Il déglutit, Yuto le fixant alors qu’il attendait qu’il continue.

« Il n’y en a pas qu’une seule dehors. Ils sont toute une meute. Je- Je pourrais pas tous les gérer en te protégeant. Il faut qu’on fuît. Le- Le seul moyen que je vois c’est de transplaner, dit-il en réprimant un hoquet.  
\- Ce que tu as fait au lac l’autre fois ? Demanda Yuto en serrant les dents de douleur. Ok, ok, transplanons. »

Le sorcier sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux devant la confiance aveugle que lui offrait Yuto. Il agrippa son bras, reniflant.

« Attends. Attends. Je- Transplaner est extrêmement risqué. Je ne le fais qu’en cas d’urgence car je déteste ça. Je-Je n’ai jamais emmené personne avec moi encore.  
\- D’accord, qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait arriver dans le pire des cas ? Demanda Yuto avec un sang-froid qui impressionna Hyunggu.  
\- Tu- Tu pourrais te retrouver… mort. Écartelé. Je- »

Il sentit les mains de Yuto sur ses joues, lui relevant le visage. Il sentit ses pouces frotter ses joues alors que les larmes débordaient abondamment de ses yeux. Hyunggu hoqueta. Dieu qu’il détestait être sensible.

Yuto approcha sa tête, collant leur front et fixant le plus jeune dans les yeux.

« Hyunggu-ya, dit-il d’une voix tendue. Si nous ne sortons pas d’ici, il y a de grandes chances que je meurs aussi. On a besoin de fuir. Tu es la personne en qui j’ai le plus confiance sur Terre. Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains des millions de fois s’il le fallait. Je sais que tu vas réussir. On va s’en sortir en vie, tous les deux. Tout se passera bien, mais il faut le faire.  
\- Et- Et si je n’y arrive pas ? Et si je ne suis pas assez puissant ?  
\- Alors tu auras fait ce que tu pouvais et j’en serais heureux. »

Le sorcier hoqueta, fermant les yeux alors qu’il sentait plus de larmes couler sur ses joues. Les yeux de Yuto reflétaient tellement de confiance qu’il ne pouvait plus le regarder en face.

« Il faut que tu te calmes et que tu respires, d’accord ? »

Hyunggu hocha la tête, prenant de grande respiration. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, se séparant, aux forts bruits contre les murs et la porte, qui résonnaient autour d’eux.

« Hyunggu, il faut y aller. »

Il acquiesça, s’essuyant les yeux.

« Dieu, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation, dit il en serrant sa baguette avec une poigne de fer.  
\- Alors j’espère pour nous que ça sera la première et dernière fois que cela arrive. Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse, dit-il en grimaçant.  
\- Accroche-toi à moi, aussi fort que tu le peux. »

Le Japonais s’exécuta, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du sorcier alors qu’il serrait fort le manteau indigo.

Hyunggu se concentra aussi fort qu’il le pouvait, pensant à l’entrée de sa maison. Il essaya de visualiser le moindre détail, le moindre noeud dans le bois, le moindre bourgeon de plante.

Et ils transplanèrent.

Ils s’écrasèrent violemment sur le parquet de l’entrée. Hyunggu grogna à l’impact et entendit Yuto gémir de douleur. Ils prirent une respiration tremblante le temps d’une seconde avant que Hyunggu ne se précipite sur la lumière, les jambes faibles, pour retourner aussi vite auprès du Japonais.

Dieu merci, son corps avait l’air entier. Hyunggu le tâtonna, vérifiant que tous les membres semblaient encore là, alors que Yuto semblait encore sonné du voyage et de l’atterrissage violent. Le sorcier poussa un soupir tremblant avant d’attraper le visage du garçon et de s’écrouler contre lui. Il pleura fort, enfouissant son visage dans l’épaule de Yuto pour se cacher. Il sentit les mains du Japonais remonter le long de son dos, le serrant dans une étreinte bâclée pour tenter de le réconforter.

Hyunggu se redressa alors rapidement, essuyant précipitamment son visage avec ses manches.

« Il faut qu’on s’occupe de ta jambe, on fêtera notre survie après. »

Yuto grogna alors que le plus petit l’aider à se lever, le traînant jusqu’au salon du fond où il l’installa sur le canapé. Il se précipita dans son bureau, fouillant dans les tiroirs, avant de revenir avec une bassine remplie d’affaire. Le Japonais le regarda, commençant à reprendre ses esprits.

« Yuto-ya, enlève ton pantalon.  
\- Hein ? Balbutia le plus âgé. »

Hyunggu releva la tête, voyant l’autre garçon devenir rouge écarlate.

« Ne fais pas ta prude, ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut que je voie ta jambe, dit-il en écrasant un mélange dans un petit pot. »

Yuto commença à déboutonner son jean alors que le Coréen se levait pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Le Japonais commença à baisser son jean, gardant son regard sur le plafond, trop gêné pour regarder dans la direction du Coréen.  
Hyunggu tira sur le bas de son jean pour l’aider, les joues légèrement rouges. Il fit attention à ne pas trop frotter sur la plaie en finissant de lui retirer son jean pour voir la blessure. Il siffla à la vue alors que Yuto se redressait un peu pour également avoir un aperçu.

Deux rangées de plaies en forme de crocs se trouvaient sur l’étendue de son mollet. La blessure ne saignait plus vraiment, mais ce qui inquiétait le sorcier était la couleur du contour des plaies, d’un violet pourpre, remontant sous la peau et aux taches violettes électriques.

« Allonge-toi. »

Le Japonais s’exécuta immédiatement à la voix prudente de son ami. Celui-ci attrapa un sachet qu’il ouvrit et fourra dans la main de Yuto. Celui-ci y jeta un oeil pour y voir un mélange d’herbes séchées.

« Tu prends une poignée, tu la mâches jusqu’à ce qu'elle devienne de la pâte, et une fois que c’est devenue de la pâte, tu peux avaler. D’accord ?  
\- Euh ok, c’est pour quoi ?  
\- Vu la tête de ta blessure, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. C’est contre les poisons puissants. Il faut que tu avales tout le sachet. »

Yuto frissonna, acquiesçant avant de prendre une première poignée. Il commença à mâcher lorsqu’il eu un haut-le-coeur. Hyunggu posa sa main sur sa bouche pour qu’il ne recrache pas.

« Je sais, ça a un goût ignoble. Je t’en prie Yuto-ya, il faut vraiment que tu le fasses. »

Yuto ferma les yeux, prenant son mal en patience alors qu’il mâchait, essayant de penser à autre chose.

« Quant à moi…, commença Hyunggu en s’agenouillant à côté de sa jambe, je vais essayer de faire sortir un maximum de ce truc violet. Ça va être douloureux, prévint-il. »

Yuto n’eu pas le temps de demander pourquoi alors que Hyunggu rouvrait les plaies à l’aide d’un couteau pour le faire saigner. Le Japonais agrippa les coussins, se retenant de hurler de douleur.

« Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé, hoqueta Kino, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis tellement désolé. S’il te plaît, essaie de rester conscient, il faut que tu avales les plantes. »

Hyunggu récolta ce qu’il pouvait du sang dans la bassine, continuant à extraire ce qu’il pouvait. Yuto enfonçait ses ongles dans les coussins du canapé, essayant de ne pas céder à la douleur alors qu’il avalait la pâte amer.

Finalement, Hyunggu arrêta, permettant au Japonais de respirer. Il nettoya minutieusement sa jambe, faisant attention à ne pas causer plus de douleur, avant d’appliquer une pâte épaisse et verdâtre à même les plaies. Le jeune Coréen murmura quelque chose avant de se relever, aidant Yuto à se redresser pour qu’il puisse s’installer derrière son dos, le tenant contre lui.

« Aller Yuto-ya, il faut que tu continues à prendre les plantes. »

Le garçon, à moitié conscient, sentit Hyunggu lui donner à boire un peu d’eau avant de lui remplir la bouche de plante.

« Je t’en prie… Il faut que tu manges… le supplia Hyunggu, enfonçant son visage dans ses cheveux, réprimant un sanglot. »

Il recommença à mâcher alors que Hyunggu le serrait contre lui. Il sentait les larmes du plus jeune tomber dans ses cheveux alors qu’il finissait le sachet.  
Ils restèrent dans cette position un bon quart d’heure. Yuto n’osa rien dire, laissant du temps au plus petit pour se reprendre, alors qu’il commençait à sentir des fourmis dans ses jambes.

Finalement, Hyunggu relâcha son étreinte pour se lever. Il s’essuya les yeux.

« Je vais t’accompagner à la salle de bain. Une douche te fera du bien. Tu penses que tu peux te lever ? »

Le Japonais se leva doucement, aidé du plus jeune. Il fut surpris de pouvoir poser sa jambe sans douleur, et de pouvoir presque totalement s’appuyer dessus. Le Coréen le guida jusqu’à la salle d’eau.

« Tu penses que tu peux te doucher seul ?  
\- C’est gentil de proposer Hyunggu-ya, mais j’ai vécu assez de choses pour ce soir. Si tu dois en plus m’aider à me laver, je pense que je pourrais me dissoudre de honte. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Hyunggu rougit avant d’aller lui chercher les vêtements qu’il avait utilisé la dernière fois et de le laisser, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
Yuto finit de se déshabiller lentement, avant de prendre une douche chaude et de rester sous l’eau un moment pour se détendre. Le mélange que Hyunggu avait appliqué sur sa jambe coula avec l’eau et il eu la surprise de réaliser que les plaies s’étaient déjà refermées, laissant derrière elles des cicatrices fraiches et rouges. La peau autour était encore un peu violacée, comme une contusion, mais cela ne lui faisait plus mal. Il fixa l’endroit où se trouvait les trous énormes dans sa jambe, il y avait même pas une demi-heure, sentant soudain à quel point il aurait pu ne pas se tenir là.

Il aurait réellement pu mourir cette nuit. Il n’était en vie que grâce à Hyunggu, qui avait fait des miracles.  
Yuto savait que c’était sa faute s’il avait été blessé, il avait manqué de vigilance. Il aurait pu mourir une première fois, si Hyunggu n’avait pas réagi pour le libérer de la bête. Il aurait pu mourir une deuxième fois, si Hyunggu ne les avait pas défendus le temps qu’ils se mettent à l’abris. Il aurait pu mourir une troisième fois, si Hyunggu n’avait pas transplané, l’emportant avec lui. Il aurait pu mourir une quatrième fois, si Hyunggu ne l’avait pas soigné.

 _Il aurait pu mourir.  
_ _Pour de vrai._

Cela le frappa plus durement alors qu’il réalisait pleinement ce qu’il venait de se passer. Yuto s’appuya contre le mur pour tenir debout alors qu’il retenait quelques larmes de couler.

Ses propres larmes lui rappelèrent comment Hyunggu avait réagi cette nuit. Le sorcier avait eu l’air tellement désespéré de le perdre, au point de céder à la panique et de pleurer de nombreuses fois. Yuto savait qu’il était sensible, ils en avaient déjà un peu parlé. Cependant, Hyunggu était tellement composé habituellement, il n’aurait pas pensé qu’il puisse céder à la panique, par peur que Yuto ne meurt.

Il soupira alors qu’il coupait l’eau, sortant de la douche. Yuto avait besoin de savoir. Tant pis pour l’attente, il allait devoir aborder le sujet lui-même. Après tout, Yuto ne voulait pas être défaitiste, mais qui sait si cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire bientôt. Autant qu’il en savait, il pourrait être mort demain à la même heure.  
Ils avaient besoin de parler.

Il prit les vêtements que Hyunggu lui avait prêté la dernière fois, enfilant le jogging. Il passa ensuite le tee-shirt, et prit une inspiration, se demandant s’il avait encore l’odeur de Hyunggu.  
Le Japonais fut surpris que l’odeur du jeune homme soit si forte dessus alors qu’il avait déjà porté le tee-shirt plusieurs fois. Dubitatif, il sortit pour rejoindre son ami.

Yuto entra dans le salon, regardant si Hyunggu était là. Il le trouva assis sur le rebord aménagé de coussins devant la fenêtre. Il était encore dans la même tenue, aillant juste retiré son manteau. Yuto pouvait voir le bord de ses manches roulées teintés de son sang devenu sec.  
Le Coréen regardait la pluie battante à travers sa fenêtre, alors qu’il tenait une tasse contre lui.

Le Japonais s’avança vers lui, faisant attention à faire un peu de bruit en marchant pour ne pas le prendre par surprise. Il se rapprocha avant de s’asseoir à même le sol, entre les jambes du garçon. Il s’appuya contre le bois et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Hyunggu, étendue sur le rebord.  
Celui-ci ne broncha pas, continuant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Yuto le regarda, se demandant à quoi il pensait en regardant la pluie. Hyunggu avait l’air vraiment secoué par ce qui s’était passé ce soir et Yuto ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter.  
Finalement, il bougea sa tête contre la cuisse du sorcier, essayant d’attirer son attention.  
Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers lui, lui offrant un sourire fatigué.

« Hey, chuchota Yuto.  
\- Hey… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que le Japonais ne reprenne la parole.

« Merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait.  
\- Ce n’est rien, Yuto-ya.  
\- Non, dit-il en lui attrapant la main. Ce n’est pas rien. Je suis en vie grâce à toi, et je te remercie vraiment. »

Hyunggu rougit un peu, acquiesçant avec un signe de tête alors qu’il tournait à nouveau son attention vers la pluie.  
Yuto lui lâcha doucement la main, l’observant, avant de reprendre la parole d’une voix peu sûre.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’on devrait parler de ce qu’il s’est passé ? Chuchota-il. »

Hyunggu dut comprendre de quoi il voulait parler, puisqu’il ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrant seulement lorsqu’il répondit.

« Demain. On en parlera demain. »

Le Japonais fredonna. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et demain était mieux que rien. Il pouvait attendre un peu plus. Il tourna sa tête dans l’autre sens, s’installant plus confortablement contre la jambe du sorcier, fermant ensuite les yeux. Il se calma, essayant de profiter de la présence de Hyunggu, lorsqu’il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Il sentit des doigts fins passer dans ses cheveux encore humides de la douche, les peignant doucement vers l’arrière. Il entendit vaguement des mots latins sortir de la bouche du sorcier alors qu’une douce chaleur commençait à se répandre via les doigts qui le peignaient.

« Tu ne devrais pas dormir avec les cheveux humides par un temps pareil, Yuto-ya. Tu vas tomber malade… »

Le plus âgé fredonna de satisfaction, se détendant à la chaleur et au contact.

« Tu dis ça, mais en fait, tu voulais juste passer ta main dans mes cheveux, chuchota Yuto en laissant échapper un petit rire. »

Il entendit Hyunggu rire en réponse au sien, mais il ne répondit rien. Il ne niait pas. Yuto sentit un élan de confiance le parcourir.

« Est-ce que tu as dormi dans le tee-shirt que je porte ? »

C’était dans son esprit depuis qu’il avait enfilé le tee-shirt dans la salle de bain. Il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que ça soit le cas, mais c’était toujours gênant de demander à haute voix.  
La main dans ses cheveux s’arrêta un instant, sûrement due à la surprise de Hyunggu, avant de reprendre son chemin dans ses cheveux ondulés.

« On en parlera demain. »

C’était donc un oui.  
Yuto se sentit sourire, enfonçant un peu plus son nez dans le tissu du pantalon du sorcier.

Il se réveilla alors que Hyunggu le secouait doucement. Le Japonais releva un peu la tête, confus.

« Tu t’es endormi, dit doucement le sorcier. Il est presque 1h du matin, tu seras mieux dans un lit que par terre. »

Yuto acquiesça, se relevant alors qu’il entraînait Hyunggu avec lui. Le jeune homme fit un petit bruit surpris alors que Yuto le tirait doucement jusqu’à la chambre.

« Yuto-ya, je parlais de toi, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Les petits garçons doivent aussi aller dormir.  
\- 4 jours ne comptent pas, gémit-il.  
\- Je reformule. Les grands sorciers doivent aussi dormir, dit-il en le tirant contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules , alors qu’il se laissait tomber sur le lit avec lui. »

Hyunggu soupira.

« Très bien, mais je ne dors pas en travers du lit. »

Cela fit sourire Yuto, alors qu’il le lâchait doucement pour s’installer correctement dans les couvertures. Hyunggu s’allongea à côté de lui, mettant un peu de distance qui fut vite comblée par Yuto. Celui-ci se colla au plus jeune, le tournant doucement vers lui pour lui faire face.

« Ce que tu peux être câlin quand tu es fatigué, murmura le sorcier.  
\- N’essaie pas de faire comme si ça te dérangeait, sourit-il alors qu’il serrait l’autre garçon dans ses bras. »

Hyunggu se sentit rougir, alors qu’il poussait un petit soupir, juste pour la forme. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le plus grand, posant son oreille contre sa poitrine.

« Il bat vraiment vite, annonça Hyunggu, se souvenant de leur conversation d’il y a quelques jours.  
\- Arrête d’être aussi mignon et peut être que ça se calmera, répondit Yuto d’une voix endormie. »

Le sorcier sourit, sentant le plus âgé blottir son nez dans ses cheveux.

Le lendemain matin, Hyunggu fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux alors que les rideaux filtraient les rayons du soleil, donnant une ambiance calme à la pièce. Il était entouré d’une chaleur apaisante, enfonçant un peu plus son nez dans le tissu du tee-shirt du Japonais. Il referma les yeux, décidant de profiter de l’étreinte chaleureuse pour essayer de se rendormir.

Cependant, il sentit Yuto commencer à bouger quelques minutes plus tard. Il sentit le bras posé sur sa hanche se retirer doucement alors que le Japonais essayait de se dégager doucement de l’étreinte.

« Reste encore un peu comme ça… s’il te plaît…, demanda Hyunggu en chuchotant. »

Le mouvement s’arrêta, avant que Yuto repose son bras, reprenant sa position initiale. Hyunggu passa son bras par-dessus la hanche de l’autre homme pour lui rendre l’étreinte alors qu’ils restaient dans un silence confortable, prenant le temps de se réveiller.

Ce fut Yuto qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Peut-on parler… ? À propos d’hier soir…, demanda doucement Yuto. »

Hyunggu fredonna, refermant les yeux alors qu’il cherchait comment exprimer ses pensées.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si j’avais refusé de t’emmener, j’ai manqué de jugeote. J’aurai dû pouvoir te protéger et je n’ai pas réussi. Sans parler de mon manque de sang-froid qui aurait pu nous tuer… Je suis tellement désolé.  
\- Hyunggu-ya, tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Si ce n’était pas arrivé maintenant, ça aurait pu arriver demain. C’est normal de céder à la panique, tu es humain. Mais ce n’est pas de ça que je voulais discuter, je- »

Yuto s’arrêta, entendant le plus jeune retenir un sanglot alors que le devant de sa chemise devenait humide. Il raffermit sa prise sur lui, lui frottant le dos.

« Pleure, ça te fera du bien…  
\- J’ai eu tellement peur. Tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger jusqu’au bout. J’ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. »

Il renifla, continuant d’une voix tremblante.

« Je ne voulais pas m’attacher à toi. Je ne voulais pas, parce qu’il fallait que je t’efface la mémoire, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus. Je ne veux pas revenir à avant de te connaître. Je ne veux pas revenir à ma vie seul et sans toi. Je suis tellement désolé d’avoir imposé la magie dans ta vie. C’est à cause de moi tout ça, si j’avais fait plus attention la première fois, au parc…  
\- Je t’aime, le coupa le Japonais. »

Hyunggu s’arrêta de parler alors qu’il sursauta légèrement. Un instant passa avant que le plus jeune ne se recule pour pouvoir regarder l’autre homme dans les yeux. Il sentit ses joues brûler alors que Yuto lui souriait doucement.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de répondre si tu ne veux pas. J’aurai dû te le dire plus tôt, j’attendais de voir comment ça évoluerai… mais rester amis me va très bien si c’est ce que tu veux. J’avais juste… besoin de te le dire, après ce qu’il s’est passé hier. Je ne pouvais plus le garder juste pour moi, tu comprends. »

Yuto sentit ses joues chauffer sous le regard surpris du plus jeune, qui ne réagissait pas.

« Vraiment Hyunggu-ya, si ça te mets mal à l’aise, on peut juste oublier ce que j’ai dit.  
\- Non, lâcha soudainement le plus petit. Non, je… je suis juste surpris. Je ne pensais pas que…  
\- Hyunggu-ya, rigola légèrement le Japonais. Je flirte avec toi depuis un certain moment maintenant…  
\- Je sais, mais je pensais… Je pensais que c’était juste comment tu étais avec tes amis…, rougit-il. »

Hyunggu détourna le regard alors qu’il tirait sur le tee-shirt de Yuto pour s’occuper les mains.

« Je t’aime bien aussi, dit-il timidement.  
\- Juste bien ? Demanda Yuto en souriant.  
\- Rah, tais-toi, tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Yuto rigola alors que Hyunggu cachait son visage dans son tee-shirt, le serrant dans un câlin serré.

« Tu n’es pas aussi timide d’habitude, dit le Japonais en souriant.  
\- Il y a une première à tout… »

La matinée passa doucement alors que les deux marchaient un peu sur des oeufs autour de l’autre. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup plus parlé, acceptant juste les sentiments de l’autre. Yuto ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec le plus jeune et il semblait que l’autre garçon en était au même point. Le Japonais n’osait pas faire plus qu’habituellement, se limitant à des contacts fugaces, observant le Coréen rougir à chaque touche.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent, alors que Yuto envoyait un message à Wooseok pour le prévenir qu’il était malade et serait absent aujourd’hui. Il se sentait, bien mais Hyunggu préférait le garder avec lui au moins pour la journée, au cas où. Le Japonais n’avait pas argumenté, se doutant que Hyunggu voulait surtout passer une journée tranquille avec lui après le chaos d’hier soir.

Ils s’installèrent devant un film en fin de matinée, se blottissant quasiment l’un contre l’autre. Yuto essaya de faire attention au film. Il essaya vraiment, mais c’était compliqué lorsque le garçon à côté de lui était plus intéressant. Le Japonais glissa sa main sur l’épaule de Hyunggu, remontant doucement, touchant les cheveux courts de sa nuque. Il vit le plus jeune sourire au contact, les yeux restant concentrés sur le film.

Yuto passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Hyunggu, jouant tranquillement avec alors qu’il commençait à faire des commentaires sur le film. Le plus jeune tourna son regard vers lui, souriant, alors qu’il répondait. Ils finirent par ne plus regarder l’écran et juste argumenter sur les choix idiots du personnage principal, Yuto jouant avec ses cheveux et Hyunggu essayant de lisser les plis du pantalon du Japonais, essayant de s’occuper les mains.

Finalement, Yuto se rapprocha de lui, collant presque son front contre le sien.

« Le film est vraiment nul, chuchota Yuto en le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- C’est vrai, rigola doucement Hyunggu. »

Le Japonais le regardait dans les yeux avant de descendre son regard brièvement sur ses lèvres. Dieu, qu’il avait envie de l’embrasser. Il ne savait pas si Hyunggu le laisserait faire, mais il pouvait au moins essayer.  
Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux du sorcier, la glissant derrière son oreille alors qu’il reprenait la parole doucement.

« Hyunggu-ya, est-ce que je peux- »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, posé sur la table basse. Yuto ferma les yeux, retenant un soupir de frustration alors qu’il maudissait la personne qui était en train de tout gâcher, dans toutes les langues qu’il connaissait.  
Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur un Hyunggu se retenant de rire.

« Tu devrais répondre Yuto-ya, c’est peut-être important. »

Le Japonais soupira en attrapant son téléphone. Il regarda le contact, haussant un sourcil surpris.

« C’est ma mère. L’université l’aurait appelé à cause de mon absence ? »

Le sorcier haussa les épaules, l’observant alors qu’il répondait à l’appel, portant le téléphone à son oreille.

« Hey maman.  
\- Bonjour mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Hm… Je vais bien, dit Yuto en regardant Hyunggu lui prendre doucement sa main libre pour commencer à jouer avec ses doigts. Enfin, je suis à la maison là, car j’ai attrapé un rhume, mais rien de grave.  
\- Un rhume, je vois… Soigne-toi bien mon chéri. Bois beaucoup de choses chaudes.  
\- Oui, promis, ça va vite passer. Euh… Tu appelais pour quelque chose de précis ?  
\- Juste pour prendre des nouvelles. J’espérais que tu rentrerais bientôt à la maison puisque les vacances arrivent bientôt.  
\- Oh… tu sais, avec les cours et les entraînements de baseball, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rentrer pendant ces vacances, annonça-t-il en regardant Hyunggu. »

Le sorcier ne le regardait pas, jouant toujours avec ses doigts, mais une moue était clairement dessinée sur son visage.

« Il faut vraiment que tu rentres Yuto.  
\- Il… Il se passe quelques choses ?  
\- Non mais tu manques à tout le monde.  
\- Vous me manquez aussi, soupira Yuto. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je te rappellerai dans les prochains jours.  
\- D’accord. Et emmène ton nouvel ami aux cheveux corbeaux. »

Yuto sursauta, s’apprêtant à demander à sa mère comment elle était au courant pour Hyunggu, mais elle raccrocha. Il fixa son téléphone un instant, surpris, alors que le plus petit lui demandait si ça allait.

« Hm, oui… Ma mère veut que je rentre pendant les vacances.  
\- Oui, dit-il d’une petite voix, j’ai cru comprendre.  
\- Elle m’a dit d’emmener mon « nouvel ami aux cheveux corbeaux ». »

Hyunggu tourna la tête vers lui.

« Wooseok ?  
\- Non, elle connaît Wooseok depuis la rentrée, elle l’a déjà rencontré. Elle parlait de toi.  
\- Tu… as parlé de moi à ta maman ? Demanda le sorcier en rougissant légèrement.  
\- Eh bien, je… je lui ai parlé de toi rapidement le mois dernier, disant juste que je m’étais fait un nouvel ami. Mais rien de plus. Comment elle a pu savoir que tes cheveux étaient noirs… ?  
\- Tu as sûrement dû lui dire et tu n’as pas fait attention. Ce n’est rien… »

Yuto fredonna, se tournant un peu plus vers Hyunggu.

« Tu viendrais ?  
\- Au Japon, pendant les vacances scolaires avec toi ?  
\- Oui, répondit le Japonais, un peu anxieux qu’il refuse.  
\- Eh bien, c’est peut-être un peu tôt pour rencontrer tes parents, rigola Hyunggu. Mais j’ai l’impression que je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, alors je viens. »

Le plus âgé sourit, rougissant, à l’implication.

« Yuto-ya, l’appela l’autre garçon à voix basse. »

Il releva la tête vers lui, sentant les doigts de Hyunggu glisser dans sa nuque, grattant à travers les poils courts de ses cheveux. Il sentit une légère pression, le faisant avancer, alors que le plus jeune comblait le vide entre eux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Une touche timide avant qu’ils ne se séparent, les yeux se rencontrant. Yuto passa sa main à l’arrière de la tête de Hyunggu, l’attirant une nouvelle fois. Le Japonais retint un frisson lorsque sa bouche rencontra à nouveau celle du sorcier. Ils s’embrassèrent doucement, laissant traîner leurs mains sur le corps de l’autre, oubliant complètement le film.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Hyunggu cacha son visage dans le cou de l’autre garçon. Yuto lui embrassa le crâne, le serrant contre lui.

« Hyunggu-ya est timide~  
\- Tais-toi, dit-il en lui donnant un coup, sortant de son étreinte. Est-ce que ça fait de toi mon petit-ami ? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
\- Tu es si mignon, Hyunggu-ya. Bien sûr, si c’est ce que tu veux. »

Hyunggu cacha son visage dans ses mains alors que Yuto le tirait contre lui, plus heureux que jamais.

Yuto rappela sa mère le jour suivant, lui disant qu’il avait trouvé des billets d’avion pour le week end prochain, la mettant en joie.

Les deux garçons passèrent la semaine collés l’un à l’autre, Yuto ne sortant de la maison que pour aller en cours, accompagné par Hyunggu avant que celui-ci n’aille ouvrir la boutique. Le plus jeune revenait également le chercher le soir, pour qu’ils fassent le trajet ensemble.

Ils tombèrent dans une routine agréable, apprenant à connaître l’autre d’une façon différente.

Hyunggu, en parallèle, fit des recherches sur les bêtes qui les avaient attaqués, analysant le sang qu’il avait extrait de Yuto cette nuit-là. Il finit par trouver la bête exacte, annonçant finalement que la sécrétion n’était pas du poison mortel, mais surtout un puissant tranquillisant, qui aurait néanmoins pu le tuer avec la forte dose qu’il avait reçu. Cela rendit Yuto d’autant plus reconnaissant envers le plus jeune, qu’il montra par autant d’affections que possible.

Ils prirent l’avion pour le Japon le vendredi en fin d’après-midi, après les cours de Yuto. Le trajet se passa bien, l’un et l’autre profitant de ce laps de temps pour se détendre. C’est un des frères de Yuto qui vînt les chercher, étreignant son petit frère comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années.

Il se présenta également à Hyunggu avant de l’enlacer, lui souhaitant la bienvenue au Japon.

« Oh, dit-il surprit. Ce sont nos plaques. »

Hyunggu baissa la tête, remarquant la chaîne de Yuto toujours présente autour de son cou. Il sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu’il réalisait qu’il ne les avait toujours pas rendues au Japonais.

« Oui, dit Yuto, elles me gênaient pour dormir dans l’avion alors Hyunggu-ya les a gardé pour moi, comme ça, je ne risquais pas de les perdre.  
\- C’est gentil de ta part Hyunggu, sourit le plus âgé des frères. »

Il les conduisit ensuite dans une maison à l’extérieur du centre-ville, rattrapant Yuto sur ce qu’il avait loupé pendant son absence. Hyunggu écoutait, regardant par la fenêtre. Son esprit courait, appréhendant ce qui allait se passait cette semaine. Il sentit alors la main de Yuto lui frôler légèrement le genou, le lui caressant légèrement dans une tentative de réconfort.

« Maman est à la maison ?  
\- Non, elle avait quelque chose à s’occuper pour le travail, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder.  
\- D’accord. »

En arrivant, Yuto présenta son autre frère et sa soeur au plus jeune avant de lui faire faire le tour de la maison, finissant par sa chambre, où son grand frère avait mis leurs valises.

« Et voilà ma chambre d’adolescent.  
\- Tu mérites tellement ton surnom… Je n’ai jamais vu une chambre aussi emo, Yuto-ya. »

Yuto se retourna vers le plus jeune, boudeur. Bon d’accord, peut-être que sa chambre était un peu sombre et rempli de poster de groupe de métal et de rock, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un emo.

« Je plaisante, rigola le plus jeune en le tirant contre lui, lui volant un baiser.  
\- Tu ferais bien, sinon tu encours ma terrible vengeance.  
\- Tu n’es pas en position de force.  
\- Je suis le plus âgé.  
\- Quatre jours ne comptent pas, Yuto-ya~, dit Hyunggu en faisant une moue adorable. »

Le Japonais ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Non, alors ça, c’est de la triche.  
\- Non, c’est utiliser tes points faibles à bon escient, rigola-t-il. »

Hyunggu le tira à nouveau pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Yuto s’empressa de répondre, tirant le plus petit contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils furent interrompus par l’ouverture de la porte de la chambre.

« Yuto- Oh pardon, j’interromps quelque chose, dit sa soeur avec un petit sourire taquin.  
\- S’il te plaît, toque la prochaine fois, gémit Yuto alors que Hyunggu détournait le regard, le visage rouge.  
\- Oui, oui, rigola-t-elle. Maman est rentrée. »

Yuto sentit le plus jeune se tendre légèrement, alors qu’il disait à sa soeur qu’ils allaient descendre. Une fois qu’elle fut parti, il se tourna vers le plus petit.

« Ça va aller ?  
\- Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu… anxieux.  
\- Ma mère est très gentille, ne t’en fais pas. Et puis, on n'est pas obligé de lui dire pour nous, si ça te mets mal à l’aise. On peut attendre. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Une fois que Yuto fut sûr qu’il allait bien, il sortit de la chambre, Hyunggu lui emboîtant le pas. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans le salon, une grande femme aux cheveux bruns les salua. Hyunggu se figea alors que Yuto tournait la tête vers lui, surpris.

Ce qui le surprit encore plus, ce fut l’éclat de panique qui traversa les yeux du plus jeune avant que celui-ci ne s’incline bas immédiatement. Yuto allait lui demander si ça allait avant que ça mère ne prenne la parole.

« Bonjour mon chéri. Bonjour Kino, relève toi s’il te plait. »

Le plus jeune obéit, gardant ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Le Japonais eu à peine le temps d’intégrer ce qu’il venait de se passer alors que sa mère leur disait de s’installer avant de quitter la pièce.

Un silence s’installa avant que Yuto ne réagisse. Il dirigea Hyunggu sur le canapé avant de le tirer pour s’asseoir avec lui. Le plus jeune enfouit son visage dans ses mains, semblant sur le point de pleurer.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer ?  
\- Oh mon dieu, Yuto. Tu es vraiment… rah, dit-il pleins de frustration. »

Le plus âgé cligna des yeux, attendant que Hyunggu daigne lui expliquer.

« Ta mère fait partie du conseil international de la magie, lui chuchota-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux. C’est une sorcière, et pas n’importe quelle sorcière. Une sorcière extrêmement puissante qui prend des décisions importantes pour le monde magique. Oh mon dieu, dit-il en se frottant le visage, comment tu n’as pas pu être au courant de la magie avec une mère étant une sorcière mondialement connue. »

Yuto se figea, essayant d’intégrer ce que Hyunggu était en train de lui expliquer.

« Dieu, je suis tellement mort, repris le plus jeune. Elle a demandé à ce que je vienne pour me traîner devant le conseil et me faire un procès parce que je t’ai sensibilisé à la magie.  
\- Quoi ? Non, je suis sûre que non. Voyons, Hyunggu-ya, tu exagères, elle voulait peut-être juste te rencontrer.  
\- Yuto-ya, on se connait déjà. Elle est une de mes supérieures hiérarchiques les plus hautes. J’ai… Oh mon dieu, j’ai fait des choses avec son fils le plus jeune, dit-il alors qu’il mettait sa tête dans ses bras dans un air de défaite. »

Le Japonais sentit ses joues brûler alors qu’il tapotait le dos de Hyunggu, cherchant quoi dire pour le calmer.

« Écoute-moi. Je suis sûre que ce n’est pas pour ça qu’elle voulait que tu viennes. Alors, on va attendre de voir ce qu’elle va dire, et on avisera, d’accord ? »

Yuto le tira contre lui, lui donnant un câlin.

« Si jamais elle est vraiment en colère, je te défendrais, ne t’en fais pas. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça, à court de mots, alors que Yuto le lâchait doucement. Hyunggu allait dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par la mère de Yuto qui entrait à nouveau dans la pièce. Yuto le vit baisser le regard en direction de ses pieds, avant de se re-concentrer sur sa mère qui s’installait dans un fauteuil en face d’eux.

« Calice, sorcière de niveau cinq, membre du conseil de la magie en supervision de la branche japonaise, déclara sa mère avant de s’incliner légèrement.  
\- Kino, sorcier de niveau deux, spécialisation en recherches et herboristerie. »

Yuto vit Kino s’incliner respectueusement une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser.

« Bien, déclara sa mère en souriant. Maintenant que les formalités sont faites, nous allons pouvoir discuter. »

Yuto lança un regard confus à sa mère alors que Hyunggu lui donnait un léger coup de coude.

« Ce sont les procédures de présentation, chuchota le plus jeune.  
\- Oh, d’accord, alors… Yuto, fils de Calice et ami de Kino, aimerait bien comprendre ce qui se passe puisqu’apparemment, sa mère lui a caché beaucoup de choses… »

La femme rigola avant de sourire à son fils.

« Je suis désolé mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué dans ce monde, pour ta propre sécurité. Les enfants de sorciers vivent souvent à l’écart du monde humain lorsqu’ils sont au fait de l’existence de la magie. Ça a été le cas de Kino. »

Le plus jeune rougit, détournant le regard.

« Je voulais que tu vives une vie normale, c’est pour ça que j’ai préféré ne pas t’en parler.  
\- Je comprends pourquoi, mais… je suis un adulte maintenant. Tu aurais pu m’en parler une fois que j’avais atteint la maturité nécessaire.  
\- Je n’en voyais pas le but, à part te perturber. »

Le Japonais lâcha un soupir frustré, préférant changer de sujet.

« Pourquoi tu voulais que H-, il se reçut un coup dans les côtes. Je veux dire, pourquoi voulais-tu que Kino-ya vienne au Japon avec moi ?  
\- Pour vous expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé… avec cette histoire de sort et ce par quoi vous avez été attaqué. »

Le plus âgé ouvrit grand les yeux alors que les pièces commençaient peu à peu à s’emboîter les unes dans les autres. Il sentit Hyunggu se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, écoutant ce qu’allait dire sa mère.  
  
« En tant que membre du conseil, je fais ce que je peux pour garder un équilibre intact pour le monde de la magie. Cependant, ma position et mes décisions font que je me fais beaucoup d’ennemis. Lorsque tu m’as annoncé que tu partais pour la Corée, j’ai eu peur que quelqu’un s’en prenne à toi pour m’atteindre, car je ne pourrais plus te protéger d’aussi loin. C’est pour ça que j’ai mis en place ce sort de protection, au cas où.  
\- Les bêtes qui nous ont attaqués, c’était à cause de ça ?  
\- Oui, quelqu’un te voulait du mal pour m’atteindre. Mais tu n’as plus à t’en faire, il a été arrêté et aura le droit à un procès.  
\- D’accord, mais qu’est-ce que cela à voir avec Kino ? Et comment as-tu su tout ce qu’il se passait. »

Sa mère fit la moue, lui avouant qu’elle avait des personnes en Corée qui le surveillait. Yuto se sentit quelque peu blessé, réalisant que tous ses faits et gestes avaient étés surveillés et rapportés à sa famille.

« J’ai invité Kino pour plusieurs raisons, reprit-elle. »

Hyunggu se redressa, essayant de paraître assuré.

« Premièrement, pour lui donner un avertissement verbal suite à ce qu’il s’est passé dans le parc avec toi. »

Yuto fronça les sourcils, s’apprêtant à se rebeller et expliquer l’importance que le jeune Coréen avait eu dans sa survie.

« Yuto, écoute-moi jusqu’au bout. Je précise bien un avertissement verbal puisqu’il n’y aura rien de marqué dans son dossier au conseil. Deuxièmement, je voulais le remercier de t’avoir aidé et sauvé, et de s’être occupé de toi. Merci énormément Kino pour ton travail et ton aide. Tu as sauvé mon fils et je t’en suis vraiment reconnaissante.»

Hyunggu rougit, baissant les yeux sous l’attention qui lui était donné.

« Puisque le mage en question a été arrêté. Je vais pouvoir lever le sort de protection provisoirement, le temps que tu sois au Japon mon chéri.  
\- Hm, fredonna Yuto.  
\- Et je vais pouvoir te faire oublier tout ça. »

Ces paroles choquèrent les deux garçons, alors qu’ils la fixaient, sans voix.

« P-Pardon ? Bégaya Hyunggu.  
\- Ne m’en voulez pas les garçons. Yuto, si je t’ai gardé tout ce temps dans le flou, c’était pour te protéger. Maintenant que tu es au courant et loin de moi, tu es bien trop en danger. Je dois te faire oublier l’existence de la magie.  
\- Mais, commença Yuto, si j’oublie l’existence de la magie. Kino…  
\- Oui, malheureusement, tu vas également oublier ton ami et tous les moments que vous avez passés ensemble. Mais rien ne vous empêchera de vous re-rencontrer dans des circonstances meilleures. Surtout que Kino va conserver ses souvenirs. »

Yuto se tourna vers Hyunggu, s’apprêtant à lui demander pourquoi il ne disait rien. Il se figea à la vue du Coréen, qui lui brisa le coeur. Le plus petit avait la tête baissé, se mordant la lèvre alors qu’il tentait sans doute de retenir ses larmes. Il serrait ses propres mains dans une poigne de fer, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, laissant des croissants rouges vifs. C’est là que Yuto comprit. Hyunggu voulait désespérément intervenir. Il voulait les défendre de ce désastre, mais il ne pouvait pas à cause de sa hiérarchie.

Yuto se mordit la lèvre, attrapant les mains de Hyunggu pour les serrer, l’empêchant de plus se blesser, avant de se retourner vers sa mère avec un air déterminé.

« Il en est hors de question, dit-il.  
\- Yuto, mon chéri, c’est pour ton bien.  
\- Non, arrête cinq minutes de dire que c’est pour mon bien. Je ne veux pas oublier la magie, je ne veux pas oublier Kino. Je n’ai jamais été plus heureux que pendant le mois que j’ai passé avec la magie. Avec le mois que j’ai passé avec lui. »

Il serra la main de Hyunggu, se levant.

« Je refuse de l’oublier. Je refuse que tu effaces la présence de Kino de ma vie juste parce que tu as décidé que ça serait mieux pour moi. Tu as peur pour ma sécurité, mais en attendant, ce ne sont pas tes sbires qui m’ont sauvé la vie trois fois, cette nuit-là ! C’est Kino. C’est Kino qui a combattu les bêtes. C’est Kino qui nous a permis de nous en sortir en transplantant malgré que cela soit risqué. C’est Kino qui a fait ce qu’il fallait pour m’empêcher de mourir et c’est lui qui m’a soigné. Pas tes sbires. Pas toi. Kino. Un sorcier inférieur hiérarchiquement à toi. Alors jusqu’à preuve du contraire, Kino mérite plus sa place dans ma vie que n’importe qui ! »

Il se tut, prenant de grandes respirations alors que ses mains tremblaient. Il observa les deux seules autres personnes dans la pièce. Sa mère semblait choquée par sa rébellion alors que Hyunggu le regardait, les joues rouges, lui serrant la main.

Yuto emmêla ses doigts avec ceux du Coréen avant de fixer sa mère.

« J’aime Kino et tu ne peux pas te mettre en travers de ça. Peu importe combien de fois, tu m’effaceras la mémoire, je finirai inévitablement par le rencontrer à nouveau et re-découvrir la magie.  
\- Mon chéri, ces histoires d’âme-soeur n’existent que dans les contes de fée.  
\- Peut-être, mais pour moi, la magie aussi n’existait que dans les contes de fée jusqu’à il y a un mois. Alors si je décide de croire aux âmes-soeurs, cela fait de Kino mon âme-soeur, et tu ne peux rien y faire. »

Sa mère semblait abasourdie face à la logique de son fils, avant de les observer à tour de rôle, puis de soupirer.

« Eh bien, je pense que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d’avis… »

Hyunggu releva la tête, la regardant, surpris. Yuto, quant à lui, se rassit à ses côtés, soulagé d’entendre qu’il avait gagné la bataille.

« En tant que mère, je ne peux décidément pas m’interposer à ton bonheur. J’accepte de te laisser évoluer dans l’univers de la magie, mais à plusieurs conditions ! »

Le Japonais hocha la tête, prêt à écouter.

« Premièrement, tu gardes le sort de protection, et je veux que Kino s’engage à prendre soin de toi.  
\- Évidemment, je vous promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le protéger, déclara immédiatement Hyunggu.  
\- Deuxièmement, je vais réguler vos petites sorties magiques. Je vais informer la branche Coréenne que Kino a désormais un assistant humain. Les missions seront, ou non, approuvée pour toi, et tu devras respecter cette décision Yuto. Si une mission marque que seul les sorciers sont autorisés, tu n’iras pas, c’est compris ?  
\- Oui, maman.  
\- Et enfin… je veux que vous vous mariez au Japon. »

Yuto s’étouffa avec sa propre salive alors que Hyunggu pourrait rivaliser avec les tomates du jardin.

« Maman, on… on en est pas encore là. Ça fait à peine une semaine.  
\- Je sais, je plaisante. L’atmosphère était trop lourde, rigola-t-elle doucement. »

Hyunggu se calma alors que Yuto soupira. Sa mère se leva pour les prendre tous les deux dans une étreinte, leur souhaitant la bienvenue au Japon et souhaitant la bienvenue à Kino dans la famille.

« Je m’appelle Hana Adachi, dit-elle au plus jeune. Je suis ravi de t’avoir à la maison.  
\- Kang Hyunggu, répondit le Coréen en rigolant un peu.  
\- Oh, je sais comment tu t’appelles, sourit-elle. Je connais bien ta mère Hyunggu. D’ailleurs, j’ai des photos de vous deux jouant ici lorsque vous aviez trois ans. Vous étiez si mignon. »

Les deux garçons parurent choqués alors que la femme reprenait la parole.

« Ta mère serait extrêmement fière de toi Hyunggu-ya.  
\- Merci, sourit-il doucement.

Hyunggu était assis sur le lit de Yuto alors que celui-ci entrait dans la chambre, revenant de la douche. Le Japonais observa le ciel sombre à travers sa fenêtre avant de se concentrer sur son petit-ami.  
Il prit place à côté de lui sur le lit, l’attirant dans une étreinte.

« Tu vois… Finalement ça s’est bien passé. Il n’y avait pas besoin de paniquer…  
\- Tu parles de la partie « magique » ou de la partie « rencontre de la belle-famille. » »

Le Japonais rigola.

« Les deux. Même si je t’avoue que j’ai paniqué pour la partie magique.  
\- Oui, moi aussi… Merci.  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- De t’être opposé à ta mère pour moi. »

Yuto tira le plus jeune contre lui, lui faisant tourner doucement le visage pour qu’il le regarde.

« Hyunggu-ya. Je m’opposerai à n’importe qui pour toi. »

Le Coréen lui fit un si joli sourire que Yuto su à ce moment-là qu’il serait heureux. Il avait trouvé sa maison dans un pays qui n’était pas le sien. Il avait trouvé le confort et l’amour.

Et il ne les abandonnerait pour rien au monde.

Même pas pour de la magie.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !!
> 
> Certains pourront être déçu de cette fin. J'avais pour autre choix de faire une fin triste, ou une fin triste ouverte... mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le coeur de les rendre malheureux :( je n'aime pas les fins tristes (et cette histoire faisant déjà 40 pages, je me voyais mal repartir sur 20 pages de plus).
> 
> J'espère quand même que cela t'aura plus ! N'hésite pas à commenter pour dire ce que tu en as pensé !  
> Normalement il y aura un OS qui suivra cette histoire (un OS d'Halloween mais comme je poste tout en décalé... je ne sais pas quand il sortira, un jour peut-être).
> 
> Peut-être que j'écrirais d'autres suites sur cet univers...
> 
> [EDIT 29/12/20]
> 
> Quelques arts bonus !  
> Ils prennent place dans le même univers que la fic donc autant les mettre ici :)  
> \- Hyunggu: https://haze-draw.tumblr.com/post/631694970310492160/artober-2020-inktober-2020-day-11-falling-you  
> \- Hyunggu + Lunettes : https://haze-draw.tumblr.com/post/638755365168857088/artober-2020-inktober-2020-day-26-nature-you  
> \- Yuki: https://haze-draw.tumblr.com/post/638774387973177344/artober-2020-inktober-2020-day-29-dream-you  
> \- Enfant Hyunggu: https://haze-draw.tumblr.com/post/638835722227449856/artober-2020-inktober-2020-day-30-alone-you
> 
> Je pense également de plus en plus à écrire une vraie suite (à la base il ne devait y avoir qu'un OS épilogue).   
> Cela n'arrivera pas tout de suite (si ça doit arriver), mais j'y réfléchis.


End file.
